True love that never breaks
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: Ino and kiba are good childhood friends and have each other's backs. One Day a man name Sai meets Ino and they date for awhile til Kiba tells her that he's just as bad as Sasuke. Sakura doesn't know how to cope with the moving on. I/K S/L N/H S/T N/T K/S
1. Chapter 1

High school drama

Chapter 1: a new day

It was a morning of clear skies and Ino was walking to school humming excitingly when she bumped into Sakura "oh Forehead hey" Ino said smiling "hey Pig" Sakura answered kindly " you want to join me walking to school?" Ino asked "sure " Sakura replied. While they walked Sakura looked at Ino "so I heard you have a crush on someone" " no I don't have a crush on anyone " Sakura laughed "sure well I know who's got a crush on you." Ino made a face and looked away from her best friend Sakura laughed. They got to the school as soon as they entered the gate Sakura ran off Ino sighed 'that girl needs serious help' she thought Ino entered the building took off her shoes for slippers she turned around a little too fast and bumped into someone "heh sorry " Ino said "aww it's alright Ino" Ino looked "Kiba!!" Ino yelled and hugged him they were childhood friends their parents talked all the time, but lately they had fallen apart and had stopped talking all together.

Kiba was upset that his mother had stopped talking to Ino's father, but was done was done and there was nothing they could've done about it. Ino smiled "Hey how you never say hi to me anymore?" she said playfully hitting his arm he laughed while scratching his head " was very busy lately " "that's just an excuse" "yeah I know, but hey Akamaru grow some while we stopped hanging he's huge now" "Wow I remember that dog to a little one " Ino said laughing "hey you want to walk to class with me?" Kiba asked "sure" Ino replied smiling "hey I saw you with Sakura what happened to that?" " she decided to leave me for something I don't know what though." "oh well I've seen chasing after that Sasuke Uchiha fellow." "You have? " Ino said 'damn Sasuke mine ' she thought "but you know what Ino I'm glad you don't go after him constantly like she does if I had to pick between you and Sakura I'd pick you" Kiba replied thinking at the same time.

Ino smiled " Yea I guess your right " and all thoughts of Sasuke went out the window when looked up at Kiba his doggy smile wide as can be "hey Shino" Kiba greeted Ino stopped fantasizing and said " Hi" "Sakura crying in the girl's bathroom again" "damn later Kiba we'll talk later" Ino shouted already halfway down the hall. Shino went to stand next to Kiba " You like her don't you" "yea we've been friends for along time " "ask her out " "I think there's apart of her that still loves Sasuke " "I don't see it " "that's because you don't know her like I do" "you should at least tell her your feelings" "and when did you become Mr. Talkative" "when my friend looks bummed out about the woman he likes leaves his side" Shino replied entering the classroom.

Ino walked into the bathroom "Sakura " "Ino " "I'm here " Sakura came out the stall and hugged Ino "he's always mean to me and says rude things and blows me off like I'm a piece of shit" "Sakura your beautiful, but your showing it the wrong way." Ino soothed she grabbed her purse "let me show the right way" Ino smiled and gave Sakura a wink "wha.... I thought you were after Sasuke too" "well I am, but not as much as you and you need to show him that you're a girl that can get what you want " "your right, but how.?" Sakura said now looking sad "with this" Ino replied taking out some makeup. Sakura looked at the makeup "you know I don't wear that " "I know, but how are you going to get him if you don't or Karin will beat you to him " "ok" Ino smiled and pulled out eyeshadow and dabbed it onto Sakura's eyelids and than lined them with eyeliner and than did her eyelashes with mascara. When Ino was finished Sakura looked into the mirror "Oh my god Ino It looks wonderful thank you" "your welcome, but don't go straight to him leave wanting more walk past him with a sexy walk showing the ass of yours sway behind you and than you have him around your little finger." "alright" Ino laughed Sakura did too before they left Ino straightened her makeup and the two of them head for they're class together.

When they entered Sasuke was dumbfounded and started to get up, but Sakura walked right past not even saying hi 'she doing than I thought she would' Ino thought while sitting down next to Tenten "hey Ino what's up with Sakura?" Tenten said confused "following some advice if Sasuke doesn't want her than he doesn't get he, but look he keeps looking over his shoulder how pitiful he does like her " Ino retorted coldly towards Sasuke more than Tenten. Tenten was astonished that Ino had given up on Sasuke to let Sakura have him it was strange she got poked on the shoulder by Neji who was just a confused as she was he whispered "what's going on?" "I don't know " she muttered silently to him Ino glared evilly at Sasuke and got up from her seat to him Sasuke glared "what do you want?" "nothing asshole you were being mean to her because you like her and didn't want to tell her well you know what she's not interested in you anymore and you know who's she into now?" "who?" "not telling dumb ass " and with that said Ino turned on her heel and walked back to her seat.

2 hours into class the speaker came on and the principal voice was heard "Mr. Hatake can you bring Sasuke Uchiha to my office" and was turned off Kakashi sighed " Sasuke your needed " Sasuke got up and left the classroom while he was walking to the office he was thinking ' what was up with Sakura and Ino? They were acting quite strange ' he walked into the office and the people in the office pointed to the principal office and he walked in Tsunade looked up from her paper in the office with her was his brother Itachi waiting for him "yes Tsunade-sama?" "Itachi has come here to pick you up" "why?" "cause we're moving" Itachi answered "could I at least say good-bye" "no " "psh fine" Sasuke left the office and out into the hall. He waited for Itachi 2 minutes later Itachi came out "ready" "yeah when you are" and the two of them left the school.

When lunch arrived Sakura walked over to Ino "Ino" Ino turned around from talking to Kin "yeah Sakura " "thanks for helping me back there with Sasuke" " no problem Sakura we are best friends" " Yeah " Sakura laughed Ino did too "come on let's get lunch " "ok" and the two of them got lunch. Kiba stared "Kiba-kun what's wrong" Hinata asked "nothing Hinata" "sure you say that Kiba" Naruto responded "what do you mean by that Naruto?" " you were staring at Ino weren't you?" "no!" Naruto just laughed loudly "Hey Hinata do me a favor go over to were Sakura and Ino are and find out if Ino likes Kiba like Kiba likes her" Naruto said. Hinata sat there for a minute and than said "sure " and got up and went over there Kiba hit Naruto arm "Ouch what was that for?" "for being an idiot dult" Kiba retorted quite coldly.

Hinata went over there "Hey Ino Sakura can I join you?" "sure" Hinata sat down "so Sakura why you do that to Sasuke?" "cause he deserved what he got " " I understand now" Ino laughed "Hinata why did you leave Kiba with Naruto?" "cause all they talked about was sports and I don't understand sports" "oh well Kiba doesn't talk about sports " Ino said "maybe you just didn't want to hear them talk about guy stuff " Sakura said "so Ino now that your done with Sasuke who do you like?" Hinata looked at Ino ' this is what Naruto wanted me to find out' she thought "well...... I don't really know who I like right now " " is it Shikamaru" asked Sakura " no he fallen for Temari" "Chouji?" "no he's like my brother, but I think he likes me" 'well there goes her childhood friends' thought Sakura.

Hinata decided to say "is it Kiba?" Ino mouth dropped "Hinata! No He's like my best friend from when we were kids" "your blushing Ino" Sakura said giggling "no I'm not" Ino said still blushing that was all that was said for lunch was over Ino got up quite quickly and walked away. For the rest of school hours went by rather the same when school was finally over Ino left the classroom and headed for the door that leaded outside Kiba caught up with her " hey Ino" Ino turned around after she slipped on her shoes "Kiba hey" " Do you want me to walk you home?" "no that's alright thanks though" and Ino left the school.

(A/n: heya first chapter review plz)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hang day

Ino got up on Saturday morning got dressed and headed downstairs "hey dad what's for breakfast?" "pancakes and eggs " "yummy" when breakfast was ready and they were eating Ino asked "how come you never talk to Ms. Inuzuka?" Inoichi looked at Ino for a minute "Tsume? Oh my god I hadn't talked to her in a long time it's about time I talked to her and catch up on old times " "yeah I miss going over to her house" "well how about we go over there after breakfast is done" "sure" Ino smiled and so did Inoichi. After Breakfast they cleaned up and left for the Inuzuka's place once there Ino knocked on the door "I'll get it " yelled Hana she answered the door and her eyes went wide "Ino! Mr. Yamanaka come on in" Hana greeted.

They walked into house Ino took off her shoes as well as Inoichi and they sat on the couch Kiba came downstairs "Ino!" he blushed and went back upstairs to get dressed quickly he came back down five minutes later with Akamaru " oh my god he got so big!" Ino said going to Akamaru. Akamaru barked greeting her and licking her face happily Kiba laughed Ino did too "so Ino what's up something wrong?" "no just thought dad and me could stop by to say hi and visit" "that's great " Kiba said smiling widely Hana giggled " I thought I told you two to get in here and eat breakfast and Hana who was at the door?" " Ino and Mr. Yamanaka" "Inoichi please" Inoichi replied kindly Tsume walked into the living room "Inoichi Yamanaka how come you stopped talking to me I was very upset" "I know, but we both kinda did it to each other" Inoichi answered.

Tsume looked down "sorry" "sorry too" they smiled "what to join?" "no we ate before we came" "oh well you don't mind if my kids and I eat than" "no not at all" Ino smiled than her phone ranged and she answered it "Ino" "hey it's Sakura I was wondering if we could still talk about yesterday about how you blushed when Hinata mentioned Kiba" 'she has no idea that I'm over at his place' Ino thought "Well now not a good time" Ino said quietly as she could. "Oh come on Ino I see you hang out with him all the time most people think you guys are dating so don't tell it's not a good time" Ino blushed deeply and hid her face from everyone breakfast was over and Kiba shot in front of her and saw her blushing he made a face saying who you talking to Ino mouthed "Sakura" and stood there listening to her.

Ino walked down the hall "Sakura I've got to go I love to chat, but there's chores I have to do bye!" and Ino hanged up Kiba found her "what did she want?" "to talk about lunch yesterday" "oh I see hey you wanna go walk around with Akamaru and me?" "sure" and they dashed outside Akamaru following barking Hana laughed " I swear those two always had something to do when they were little " "Yeah your right Hana and I think we'll be seeing those two together more often" Tsume replied Inoichi nodded " I don't mind Kiba really he's a great friend to my daughter and treats her well " "Yes I'm an agreement with you on that" Tsume said. Outside Ino and Kiba were sitting by a tree " remember this tree?" Kiba questioned Ino looked at it "Yea I do it was the tree that we always climbed " "yep" Kiba smiled and started to climb the tree when he saw a couple of people coming up to them "Ino hide Akamaru" Akamaru growled his hair bristled and teeth baring.

Ino climbed the tree and watched from below "hey buddy could we join you " "no " Kiba said fists clenched "where's that pretty girl you had with you" "not available to you" the other boy that didn't say anything laughed "what are you laughing about? It's not a laughing matter" Kiba retorted Akamaru inched forward and the two boys back up in fear Kiba smirked " I suggest you leave before my dog here ends hurting you two " they decided to leave to save their hides from being bitten by Akamaru Kiba patted Akamaru on the head "good dog guard while I talk to Ino" and Kiba climbed the tree "you okay " Kiba asked once he reached where she was. Ino looked at him "yea I was scared for your safety than mine" Kiba laughed "those guys wasn't going to hurt me " Ino hugged Kiba "thanks for protecting me Kiba" "no problem, but Ino you have to know that I'll never let any ass hole fucker touch you cause your my best friend and I care about you okay so don't ever think I won't be here for you cause I am"

Ino looked at him and asked him "Hinata asked me the most strangest question yesterday at school while lunch she said do you like Kiba " Kiba replied " Yea and what did you tell her " "I told her I don't know " "Oh I see " "But that didn't mean I don't like you I care for you too I'm just not sure about my feelings yet cause I see in your eyes you like me " before Kiba could reply Ino phone ranged "Yea Sakura " "Hey I need you to come over for something " "Can't " "why?" "I'm hanging with Kiba today all day okay" "Kiba? Oh my god I knew you liked him" "Sak..." and Sakura hanged up. Kiba looked at the phone "she hanged up on me" "oh " Kiba said Ino got down from the tree and petted Akamaru " you got big boy " and hugged him around the neck.

Kiba got down a minute later and started for the house "come on Ino I want to give you something" they got back to the house Kiba guided Ino upstairs "stay Akamaru" When Ino and Kiba got upstairs to his room Ino sat down on the bed "nice room It's different since the last time I'd seen it" "yea" the room was covered with four poster two bands one republic and Incubus and two movies wanted and underworld evolution. The dresser was in the same spot when she last came over Kiba went over to the dresser and pulled something out of drawer. He walked back to Ino and handed out the gift "Here" Ino opened the little box "oh Kiba it's so nice" in the box was a necklace with a purple flower "would you do the honors " "sure" Kiba went behind Ino took the necklace and put it around Ino's neck.

At Ichiraku's Ramen Naruto was hanging with Shikamaru and Chouji "so how's Ino isn't she with you guys?" "She doing something else today I guess " Shikamaru answered yawning Chouji nodded an agreement Naruto was going to say something about the matter, but Sakura walked in "Ino hanging with Kiba " "What!!" Naruto said excitingly "Yea surprising isn't it" " Yeah" Chouji looked down "hey come on Chouji let's go" Shikamaru said patting Chouji shoulder the two of them got up and left "I can't believe it they're dating" Chouji said after they left the ramen stand "I don't think so I think they're hanging like they use to" Shikamaru replied shrugging his shoulders they were on they're way they saw Lee "hey" "hey youthful friends" Shikamaru made a face " yea hey Lee " "did you know " Lee said looking both ways "what" "there's a new guy in town and almost looks like Sasuke" "What?" Shikamaru exclaimed surprised. Lee nodded too " You know as well as I do Ino not been paying Sasuke any attention lately and if she sees this new guy she'll fall in love and all hopes for Kiba goes down the drain" Lee said "wait Kiba been trying to get Ino to see that Sasuke, but nothing as a prick" Shikamaru asked "yea that's why he's been hanging with Ino a lot besides them being best friends he told Shino and me last week at lunch" "you better not let Kiba know that you told us" Chouji replied "I know, but you guys are her best friends too so I thought you should know" "thanks" Shikamaru answered.

Lee waved them good-bye and walked away Chouji looked at Shikamaru "should we trust Kiba" "yeah we can he's doing us a favor" "What how can you say that" "I know you have a crush on her, but she out of your league friend" Chouji looked away from his friend "what about Kiba? " "he has a chance to be with her like no other person in our class he actually can predict her moods better than you and me " "so how are you talking to that Temari chick you met online " I don't know yet I'm about to find out tonight" "Oh well I was going to get on seeing if Ino was on to talk" Shikamaru shooked his head. Later that day Ino walked into the living Inoichi was heading for the door with Tsume "is it time to go already Daddy?" Ino asked frowning "Yes princess it is" Ino turned to Kiba "see you online?" "maybe, but I never get on " "do it for me please" "Ok see you than" and Ino and Inoichi left. Later that night Ino got on the computer

_Purple flowers signed in_

_Forever in Shadows signed in _

_Fly like a butterfly signed in_

_Purple flowers: hey you two wat's up? _

_Forever in shadows: nutin _

_Fly like a butterfly: just wanted to get on._

_Purple flowers: Oh _

_Sand on the fan signed in _

_Sand on the fan: Heya Shadows _

_Purple flowers: ???? Shadows? Who are you?_

_Sand on the fan: and you are? _

_Forever in shadows: heya fan ignore her _

_Sand on the fan: Her?? I thought it was a guy._

_Purple flowers: WHAT!!!!! When I find you I'm going to beat you to a pulp Bitch!!_

_fly like a butterfly signed out_

_Feelings are confused signed on_

_feelings are confused: what's going on? _

_Ramen King! Signed in _

_Ramen king!: what's up Dattebayo._

_Purple flower: nothing -_-'_

_purple flower signed out_

_feelings are confused signed out _

Ino got off the computer extremely pissed off to the point she almost made the computer hit the floor her phone ranged and she answered automatically " what!" "I'm sorry " "Shikamaru who the hell is she? And how dare she call me a guy!" Ino said practically yelling "Ino is something wrong?" Inoichi asked worried "No dad I'm fine" "look Ino Fans didn't mean to say it like that after you left she was just about to apologize to you " "psh your defending her " and Ino hanged up. She stormed up the stairs grabbed her things for collecting flowers and left for fresh air once she got the meadow where all the flowers where some guy was there "who are you?" Ino asked Sai looked up "Hello miss beautiful my name is Sai yours?" "Ino" she went over there and sat down next Sai. Sai looked at her "isn't it a bit late for flower collecting " "no Orchids come out at this time " Ino answered blushing.

_Feelings are confused signed in _

_feelings are confused: hey Shadow have you've purple flowers? _

_Forever in shadows: I talked to her on the phone, but hanged up on me before I could finish the conversation_

_Feelings are confused: I see _

_Forever in shadows: (PM) you Kiba?_

_Feelings are confused (PM) Yea _

_Forever in shadows: (PM) you better find her I have no clue where she is at this time of night and I worry for her safety as much as you do call me when you find and I won't tell Chouji any of this _

_Feelings are confused (PM) thnx I'll find her _

_feelings are confused signed out _

Kiba got off the computer and dashed outside with Akamaru and got her place "Okay Akamaru sniff her out" Akamaru barked obediently and and started sniffing her scent Inoichi came out "Hey Kiba have you seen my daughter anywhere? " "about to find out" "I'm coming with you " "that's fine " Akamaru barked and started running toward the forest Kiba and Inoichi followed Akamaru stopped again to sniff and looked up there was Tsume and Hana searching too "thanks mom sis" Kiba said "this girl important to us too " Kiba smiled

_forever in shadows signed out_

Shikamaru walked out the computer room and his mother started to nag at him " not now mom I have to find Ino" "what did you do this time " Shikaku said getting up as well and the two of them left for the Akimichi's at first when Shikamaru stopped "Wait I don't what Chouji to know" "know what" Chouji questioned. "Ino's missing " "I'll get my dad" A few minutes later Chouji showed up with Choza " I heard Ino's missing" Choza said and they headed for the forest as a guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding someone that means a lot

After a couple of minutes Sai left leaving Ino alone Ino sighed and lay down 'collecting flowers seem boring now' the grass in the meadow was so high that when Kiba and Inoichi got there they didn't see her eventually the others caught up too "Inoichi any clues" Shikaku asked "no" 'huh I hear voices' Ino thought she wanted to sit up, but she felt so comfortable she closed her eyes and dreamt. _She was in the meadow again with that Sai guy she saw that he was drawing something "what are you drawing " she asked sweetly "you Miss Beautiful" _"Ino!!" Kiba shouted shaking her "hmm" Ino said opening her eyes and looking into a pair of very worried eyes she sat up and Kiba hugged her "I'm so glad no one hurt you " tears rolled down his face Ino looked up at him "Kiba don't cry " Ino placed a hand on his cheek and wiped the tears from his cheeks "I'm sorry I worried you I pissed off at Shikamaru for being fucktard that I took off here to collect flowers and forgot the time " Kiba laughed, but shortly "Don't ever scare me again" "now you sound like my father " "Princess you scared me to death!" Inoichi said standing there with crossed arms.

Ino looked around and saw that Kiba wasn't alone she saw Shikamaru and got up walked over to him and slapped him Kiba looked stunned as well as everyone else "How dare you say that to me of all people your best friend whose parents grew up together you just said that please that Sand on the fan bitch!" Ino screamed at him her tears falling down her face she fell to her knees and cried Shikamaru looked away ashamed he couldn't say to her Shikaku walked over to him " are you going to say something " "no" and he walked away. Ino heard that and sobbed harder Shikaku bent down to Ino and hugged her and shushed her quietly like she was his child Ino eventually got quiet and fell asleep Shikaku picked her up "come on Inoichi lets take her home she's had a hard night" Shikamaru stayed behind Chouji walked up to him "you know it almost sounds like your worse than Sasuke" Shikamaru eyes went wide " I'm not Sasuke!" he said "than prove it that your not " said Kiba coldly than walking away Akamaru following.

Sunday morning Ino woke in her bedroom "huh? Daddy?!" Inoichi came into the room with breakfast "here you princess eat up" "but" "no buts " Inoichi kissed her forehead walked out of the room Ino phone ranged and she answered it "hello" "hey Ino" "Shikamaru" "look before you hang up I want to tell you I'm sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have said that to you and just stood there like a dumb ass and not say anything I deserve what you gave me and thank you for letting me see clearly Hey so will get online later I want you to meet someone, but I bet you don't want to meet seeming as how she mistook you as a guy which she didn't mean to" "I'll come online for awhile " "okay see you there" and they hanged up at the same time.

Later that day Ino got on the computer she was hoping that Sakura would be on and Kiba.

_Purple flowers signed in (Ino)_

_Forever in Shadows signed in (Shikamaru)_

_Pink blossom signed in (Sakura)_

_Confused heart signed in (Suigetsu) _

_Petals fly signed in(Karin)_

_Blood of torture signed in (Gaara) _

_green is my fave signed in (Lee)_

_Fly like a butterfly signed in (Chouji_

_sand on the fan signed in(Temari)_

_lets run like the wind signed in(Kiba) _

_Shy for the one I love signed in(Hinata) _

_Purple flowers: Omg almost everyone signed on!!! o.O_

_Let's run like the wind: Yea Ino it is. _

_Purple flowers: Kiba?_

_Let's run like the wind: Yep XP_

_Green is my fave: Heya youthful friends _

_everyone: -_-'''''_

_Green is my fave: what did I do wrong? _

_Forever in Shadows: nothing we just get annoyed when you say "youthful" _

_Green is my fave: oh okay I'll stop_

_Petals fly: who the hell are you ppl?_

_Purple flowers: Shut up Bitch!!!!_

_Pink blossom: ??????_

_Petals fly: o its u again._

_Purple flowers: damn fucking straight Bitch!! Now sign off or I'll find you and make u sign off!!! ._

_Petals fly: come find me, but I'll warn u'll nvr get me or him!! : p_

_Purple flowers: u bet I will get him and u'll be buried into ground when finished w/ u._

_Pink blossom: wtf is going on!! ._

_Purple flowers: psh nothing _

_Pink blossom: it's something are u hiding something from me? _

_Purple flowers: no I'm not this Petals fly bitch is the one that's also after Sasuke!! -_-_

_Confused heart: ooooo they got u figured out Petals_

_Petals fly: Shut up asshole _

_Confused heart: T^T_

_Fly like a butterfly: Purple what's going on? _

_Purple flowers: it's a girl thing _

_Ramen king! Signed in (Naruto)_

_Destiny has fate signed in(Neji)_

_Panda signed in (Tenten) _

_Panda: heya Blossom Purple Shy _

_Purple Shy and Blossom: Heya Panda_

_Ramen King!: (Pm shy for the one I love) heya Hinata U wanna skip this and go on a date w/ me?_

_Shy for the one I love (PM) sure ^^_

_Ramen King! (Pm) great I'll pick u up now_

_Ramen king! Signed out_

_Shy for the one I love signed out_

_Pink blossom: ? o_O_

_Run like the wind: -_-''' *to self * finally they get somewhere _

_Purple flowers: (Pm run like the wind) Hinata and Naruto finally going out or something?_

_Run like the wind: (PM) yea _

_Purple flowers: (PM) I still have the necklace you gave me I wear it all the time now even though you it to me yesterday ^^_

_Run like the wind (PM) lol I'm happy that u like it XP_

_Purple flowers: (PM) hey 2moro at skewl I'm going to try and hang w/ u all day kk_

_run like the wind: (PM) kk ^_~_

_purple flowers: (PM) lol XD_

_Pink blossom (PM purple flowers) heya can you tell me wat u and that petal chic was argung abt?_

_Purple flowers: (PM) Sasuke I'm trying to get him to fall 4 u not her_

_Pink blossom (PM) o -_-'''' U DIDN'T TELL ME THIS Y????_

_pink blossom signed out_

_Confused heart: heya Purple u sound like a hot chic u wanna hook up? _

_Purple flowers: get lost sex fiend!! .''' _

_Confused heart: aww but petals says your beautiful_

_Purple flowers: o.O how dare you say that I don't even kw u fucker!! __

_purple flowers signed out_

_run like the wind: hey Confused stay the fuck away from her XI_

By that time everyone had signed out Ino fumed at the computer furiously when her phone ranged "yea" "hey it's Kiba" "hey " " you okay?" "yea " "you sure?" "yes" "you what me to come over " "no Kiba stay home" "okay" and they hanged up Ino left the computer room and walked into the living room and plopped on the couch next to her dad " hey dad what you watching?" " a football game your favorite team" "cool" and grabbed the popcorn from Inoichi hands "hey!" Ino smiled and leaned onto Inoichi shoulder " I love you dad" " I love you too princess " Inoichi put his arm around Ino "hey your team is ahead" "YES!!" Ino shouted standing cheering popcorn going everywhere "No the popcorn!!" "oops sorry dad" the home phone ranged Inoichi got up to answer it "Inoichi" "hey man what you doing?" asked Choza "watching a football with my daughter" "That's nice I was going to invite you and Ino to a cook-out " "that's nice, but I'd rather hang with Ino at home today since what happen last night" "YES SCORE!!!!" Ino shouted "seems like she's having fun" Choza replied laughing "hehe yea" Inoichi said smiling " we haven't done this in awhile not since her mother died an all " " yea we all miss her you know" "yea, but it hit Ino the worst"

Inoichi looked at Ino she resembled so much of her mother it scared him too thinking that he might lose her all of a sudden "hey I'm going to get off and join my daughter" "yeah you need it today is the day Yukisha died you know do something that would make her happy" Inoichi hanged and join Ino in cheering on her team "NO!!" he yelled for the other team scored Ino threw a pillow at the television "stupid Eagles GO PATRIOTS" Ino yelled jumping up and down excitedly it was half time when the doorbell ranged Ino went over there and answered it Shikaku Yoshino Shikamaru Choza Chouji and Choza wife was there "heya guys come on in" Ino said smiling skipping back into the living room "WHAT!!!" EAGLES SCORED AGAIN!!!!" Inoichi laughed and Ino threw a pillow at him " OW hey that's not fair" Ino stuck her tongue out and went back to the game. Shikaku went to the living room "what Quarter is it?" "3rd" "WHAT!" "you're the one who was too lazy to get cable" Yoshino pointed out. For the rest of the night Ino was screaming for her team to win and eventually they did with three points ahead "YEAH " Ino jumped up cheering throwing a pillow yet again at Inoichi he just laughed and threw it back at her "hey" Ino said smiling.

They others left shortly and Inoichi cleaned up the popcorn and started to put things away Ino went to bed after say night to her dad and kissing his cheek night Inoichi put out the lights and went to bed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Drama

Monday morning arrived and Ino groaned when her alarm went off she hit snooze and grabbed her phone and dialed Shikamaru number he answered "Wakey Shikamaru I know you slept through your alarm " " Thanks Ino" and they hanged up Ino got out of bed got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast "hey dad" "hey princess" He put a plate of food in front of her and she started eating immediately when she finished she cleaned up headed for the door put her shoes on left. On her way to school she bumped into Sakura "Hey Forehead" Ino said kindly Sakura ignored her and walked ahead of her Ino stood there with a sad frown 'what did I do to deserve this' Ino thought she was about to cry when a hand was put on her shoulder she turned and it was Shikamaru "you walk to school with me?" Shikamaru asked "sure" Ino answered smiling.

Ino looked to the ground "Shikamaru do you know why Sakura won't talk to me all I did was try to get Sasuke to see her and not Karin" "Ino I can't really say anything about that it's not my place to say" " I know, but.." "no buts I don't want to be the excuse" Ino frowned and eyes losing it's sparkle "you know Kiba will be very upset when he finds out that your not having a good day " "but I'm not Shikamaru that's the thing Karin screwed it all up" they walked past a red haired and blonder hair men by the cafe doors once they walked by them Deidara looked after Ino "she's pretty yeah" " hnn whatever you think Deidara" Sasori answered walking into the cafe. Deidara followed "you don't understand She's beautiful in every way " "You don't understand she's too young for you and for all I know she dating that guy she walking with so drop it" They ordered their food and sat down with Hidan and Kakazu "hey you two" Kakazu greeted than hitting Hidan on the head for cursing "What the fuck!! that Fucking hurt!!!" Hidan shouted "keep your voice down Hidan" Sasori said coldly glaring at him.

Hidan looked at Sasori "you fucker you don't tell me what to do" with that Hidan got up and left Kakuzu got up as well " I have to keep him check" " hey you going to get online later tonight I heard things have been getting crazy lately on that chat" Deidara said " sure" Kakazu answered. At the school Ino and Shikamaru arrived at the school some people were staring "no doubt that Sakura told them what I did to her" Ino whispered Shikamaru nodded and draped an arm around Ino telling them that were staring that she still had friends "thanks" Ino mouthed looking up at him "your welcome" he mouthed back they entered the building and Chouji ran up to them "Oh my god everybody talking about you Ino" "What!!" "well except a few people, but most of them are " "Oh my god I shouldn't have come to school " Ino said "you coming to means your not afraid to stand up against them" said a voice from behind Ino turned around and saw Kiba "KIBA!!" and tackled him into a hug making him fall to the ground with her on top Shikamaru and Chouji smirked Ino blushed so did Kiba, but they didn't move from where they were ' he feels so comfortable ' Ino thought 'oh my god her boobs are touching my chest ' finally Ino got up too embarrassed to say anything Kiba eventually got up too scratching the back of his head.

Ino looked at Kiba "sorry" "it's cool Ino, but you know what Sakura shouldn't do this to you you're her best friend and she doesn't understand that" "yea I know" they got to class and she sat down next to Tenten like always, but Tenten shifted in her seat and Ino noticed ' what did Sakura tell you' Ino thought curious Ino turned to her "Hey Tenten " Tenten didn't answer back Ino looked away holding back tears Kiba saw that and clenched his fists he was angry with Sakura for putting Ino threw with all the stuff that been going on Ino didn't deserve any of it and he was tired of it he got up and walked to Sakura "hey Sakura can I talk to you in the hall" "sure" Sakura said she got up from her seat and they went into the hall once outside the classroom Kiba turned to Sakura "Ino doesn't deserve this treatment from you" "she does to she'd lied to me" "she didn't she told the truth and done nothing, but had your back and defended you and what did you do to defend her honor and pride? " Sakura didn't say anything "exactly nothing Ino been the one trying to save you guys friendship not you all you've done is make worse and you know what it hurts her thinking that she doesn't have gal friend to run to about her problems "

Sakura stood there and than turned around and walked back into the classroom Kiba sighed ' it doesn't seem like she cares' he thought lunch hit and Ino sat by herself than a girl with four ponytails came by to her " Can I sit here? " "sure" once she sat down "Temari" "Ino" "nice to meet you finally " "what?" "I'm sand on the fan and I'm sorry for mistaking you as a guy" "Oh it's alright I forgiven you about that already it's not you I'm angry about " "oh " Ino looked down at her food "you know Sakura and I use to be best friends, but I guess I ruined that for not telling her the complete truth " "It's not your fault at all it's her she didn't listen to all the info before saying anything so don't blame yourself" "ok hey you transferred here didn't you?" "yeah how you know" "cause " Temari laughed Ino did too "hey you know what How about you and I become best friends " Temari said "sure " Shikamaru went over there and sat down across from Ino and so did Chouji Kiba and sat down next to her "Thanks guys I can't believe Sakura has everyone else to believe that I'm such a bad friend "

Kiba frowned " you need to stop defending her she doesn't care about your feelings at all" Kin and Tayuya came by and sat down too "hey Ino" Kin said Ino looked confused she hardly talk to Kin and Tayuya and yet they were sitting with her "we didn't like how Sakura treated you either so we decided to eat with you as well" Kin exclaimed Tayuya nodded "thanks you two" Ino said with tears Temari stood "hey Ino lets go shopping after school is over just you kin Tayuya and me " "sure" Ino answered. After school the four of them left for the mall Sakura watched them go ' I have I done' she thought and she knew she couldn't take it back no matter how hard she could try 'Kiba was right about me I didn't care for Ino's feelings at all it was all about me maybe I shouldn't be Ino's friend anymore' and she walked home crying silent tears.

Later that night after Ino went home after the adventure at the mall Ino got the computer

_Cherished heart signed in (Ino)_

_Happy wind signed in (Temari)_

_happy wind: Hey girl man did I have fun and thanks for buying me that charm _

_Cherished heart: np anything for my best friend _

_Happy wind: ^^ _

_Flows like the music signed in (Tayuya) _

_Louder the sound the more fun signed in (Kin) _

_Louder the sound the more fun: so what are we going to do 2moro after skewl? _

_Cherished heart: Idk let's make a study group_

_Happy wind: that sounds like a plan_

_Pink blossom signed in (Sakura) _

_Cherished heart: o_o? Blossom? _

_Pink blossom: hey Heart look you don't deserve my friendship be happy making a new best friend _

_Pink blossom signed out_

_Cherished Heart: that was weird? __* to self * Sakura........._

_Happy wind: did she just dump you as a friend to make you happy? _

_Cherished heart: I don't know _

_Flows like the music: Blossom a weird one sometimes _

_Cherished heart: yeah she can be, but I kinda still feel sorry for her_

_Petals fly signed in (Karin) _

_Petals Fly: it's you again_

_Cherished heart: .''''' don't start with me!!!_

_Petals fly: rotfl Beat you to Sasuke _

_Cherished Heart: Idc nemore u can hav him he's but a prick in my eyes!!!_

_Petals fly: O.o _

_petals fly signed out _

_Confused heart signed in (suigetsu) _

_Confused heart: Hey Cherish be w/ me? _

_Cherished heart: Sex fiend .''''' _

_Happy wind: you stay away from her or you're going to have to go throu me!!!_

_Confused Heart: and you are?? _

_Cherished Heart: buz off Gay lover_

_Confused heart: . now ur rlly starting 2 piss me off!!_

_Cherished heart: Good now sign off fag!!_

_Happy wind: * to self * wow Ino can rlly be a bitch_

_raised to kill signed in (Sasuke)_

_Raised to kill: Confused wat r u doing pissing off the most bitchest person I know_

_Cherished & happy: O.o?_

_Confused heart: o.o? Wat?_

_Raised to kill: y do u think Karin gets so mad when she argues w/ her bcuz she can't compete w/ Cherished words _

_Cherished heart: (PM raised to kill) Sasuke?_

_Raised to kill: (Pm) yeah_

_Cherished heart(pm) y are you doing this?_

_Raised to kill(Pm): he should've learned his lesson last time he pissed u off_

_Confused heart signed off _

_Raised to kill: I've got to go bye_

_Raised to kill signed off_

_Happy wind: o.O? Hey lets go do something _

_Cherished heart: yea _

_Happy wind signed out_

_Cherished heart signed out _

_Louder the sound the more fun signed out_

_flows like the music signed out_

Ino got off and went to her room to get to her room and saw the time 10:30 'dad never going to let me go' Ino thought her phone ranged she answered "hello" "hey " "Temari hey" "I said we'd do something but I forgot the time " "yea I figured that " "so we'll still do the study group tomorrow" " Okay " "I've got to go my brothers are fighting again" "bye Tema" "bye Ino" and they hanged up so she decided to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: forever peaceful

Temari walked to where her brothers were fighting and bonk them both on the heads " What the hell are you guys fighting over again?!" "he got on my nerves" Gaara humphed while rubbing his head where Temari had hit him Kankuro didn't say anything, but glare at her she glared back, but sighed "you guys really need to stop fighting " " and why should we?" questioned Gaara getting angry Temari sighed again and went to bed eventually Gaara and Kankuro did too. Temari dreamt _' Ino came up to her with a bright smile and said that Gaara was dating someone special at first she thought it was her, but it was Matsuri Gaara childhood friend who had yet transferred to the school Ino looked at her confused what's wrong she had said with a curious look Temari answered I thought it would be you Ino gave her a look and replied no I love Kiba Temari eyes went wide and said I thought you only liked him as a friend? Ino chuckled you crazy we're meant to be with each other, but we deny it a lot actually there was a sparkle in her eyes that Temari guessed were love for Kiba Temari smiled if only She could be that open about Shikamaru........ _Temari woke startled her hands clinging to her blankets Gaara and Kankuro came running in "what's wrong Temari" Kankuro asked "I'm fine just a weird dream go back to bed"

Gaara and Kankuro hesitated at first, but nodded and went back to bed. It was Tuesday morning and Temari got up to ready for school as well as Kankuro and Gaara they walked together when they reached the gate Temari saw Shikamaru and her breath got caught Shikamaru saw her and wave for her to come to him she smiled and waved and decided to do so leaving her brothers alone. She reached Shikamaru and he smiled "hey Shikamaru" Temari said smiling "hey Temari ummm will you umm go out with me?" Shikamaru asked stuttering "sure!" Temari answered kissing him he was surprised at first, but kissed he back. Kiba saw that and thought ' I wish that was Ino and me ' he looked around and everyone was staring 'but not where everyone is staring ' after the kiss ended Shikamaru her hand and leaded her inside Temari smiling all the while. Kiba saw Ino standing there where Shikamaru had her blocking his sight for her. He ran up to her "hey Ino" she looked up and smiled "wasn't that sweet" Kiba could tell in her voice that she wanted to be like that too so in love with the person that loved her. Than Ino saw Sakura and her sparkle of joy went out he noticed that she was still upset about that whole ordeal.

Sakura went over there and hugged Ino and it shock Ino and than she hugged Sakura back "I'm sorry" "I know, but You do realize that I can have more than one best friend" "Yeah I realized that too " they smiled and than giggling at each other and walked off toward the school Kiba hanged his head and Naruto patted him on the shoulder Kiba turned "Naruto?" "You'll get her one of these days" Kiba noticed that Naruto was with Hinata her smile as bright as can be. Kiba turned in the direction Ino had taken off to ' I hope so ' he thought. Sakura leaded Ino to the other part of the school "Ino I want you to......" "Sai?" Ino questioned "Wait you know him?" "yeah I met him at the meadows where all the flowers are" "oh" Sai got up and walked over to Ino "would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Sakura nudged Ino saying go ahead Ino gulped "s-sure" Ino replied he kissed her cheek "great " and took hold of her hand.

Ino walked into class holding Sai hand she wanted him to let go, but he wouldn't she eventually got to let go when she had sit next to Tenten. Tenten gave her face and mouthed "new boyfriend" "yea" "looks kind of possessive " Ino rolled her eyes in agreement Tenten covered her frown for Sai was looking Kiba was furious he didn't mind that Ino found herself a boyfriend, but he didn't have to be a prick about it he clenched his fists an anger. When lunch hit Sai had Ino all to himself she protested loudly, but eventually he calmed her down with a kiss she didn't want Kiba had enough he went over snatched Ino from Sai and said threateningly " don't you dare make her do things she doesn't want to do"

Sai got angry himself "and who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do with my girlfriend " Kiba fist flew and hit Sai square in the face "me that's who!" and spitted on Sai and took Ino out of the cafeteria to the school grounds " I can't believe you socked him in the mouth" Ino said "I can't believe you would date a prick as worse as Sasuke" He shouted out of anger Ino eyes went wide and than tears came and fell down her cheeks "I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT TO ME!!!!" Ino yelled furiously and ran off upset crying she didn't stop running til she was far away from them all. Her tears ran freely now sobbing she leaned against a tree and cried falling to the ground it started to get dark, but Ino didn't care didn't care if they found her dead for all she knew everyone didn't want anything to do with her and that made her cry harder.

Kiba got home later that day and found his mom on the phone "he just walked in let me ask him" Tsume put the phone away from her ear and asked him " Hey Inoichi wondering if you have seen Ino?" "shouldn't she be at home?" "never made it home and you know this is the second time " Kiba hanged his head knowing full well that he was the cause of this one he went up the stairs and plopped on his bed and cried 'I'm so sorry Ino I was only trying to protect the way I knew how ' he thought while he cried Hana heard him she walked downstairs "he's crying" "what?!" Tsume said she walked upstairs and walked into Kiba's room Akamaru looked up, but never moved from his spot. Tsume sat at edge of the bed "now why would my little boy be crying about now a bruised knee " "shut up!" Kiba said muffled by the pillow Tsume looked shocked ' this is the first I've seen him like this' she thought than she frowned "your the cause for Ino running off again ain't you" Kiba didn't answer he just cried harder than said " I'd try saving her from a bad relationship and wouldn't listen to me " "do you have a clue where she might have run off to?" "no" was his simple reply.

Tsume patted his shoulder "it's okay baby we'll find her" and she got up walked out of the room and downstairs Hana stood there "is he okay?" "no he blames himself for her disappearing " there was a knock on the door and Tsume answered it "Inoichi " "I've got a clue, but it's not much" "ok we'll follow you" and the two of them left Hana stayed to watch Kiba. Ino opened her eyes and checked her cell phone it was dead she sniffled and got up and shivered she had forgotten her jacket at the school in a hurry to run away from Kiba 'Kiba? What have I'd done?" Ino started to walked, but looked to her left and saw the same two people that assaulted her and Kiba that saturday when they were by their tree than she saw a third member in the shadows "hey girlie where's your boyfriend?" Ino flinched she now knew who they where they were on the wanted list for most dangerous men he eyes widen and got ready to scream "don't come any closer to me" Ino shouted.

That took the men off by surprise only for second Ino stepped back ready to run, but she was too tired and had nothing to eat her knees trembled underneath her, but she remained standing sending them death glares her dad taught her how to defend herself if she came to these situations her mom had died in accident, but she knew it wasn't a car accident it was one of these accidents she searched for anything to defend herself with when one of them was running towards her. Inoichi and Tsume had split up to search for Ino when he heard a hoarse scream he knew that scream anywhere "INO!!" he shouted and raced toward the sound. He got there and one of them where the ground writhing in pain, but Ino was too on the ground in pain she was panting "FUCKER!" the guys partner said running towards her with a knife, but not before Inoichi had him on ground the one writhing on the ground forgot his pain and attacked Inoichi from behind Inoichi elbowed him in the gut Inoichi stood up to his full height "no one dares touch my daughter!" the two man got up and attacked at the same Inoichi twirled and hit them both at the same time knocking them out.

Inoichi walked over to Ino "Ino sweetie your okay now " Ino stared "daddy!!!" and hugged him tight " I was worried that I wasn't going to see you again" "you don't have to worry anymore I won't go anywhere " "that's good " tears went down his cheeks "there's something I need to tell you sweetie" "what's that?" "your mother wasn't killed in a car accident she was murder for witnessing one" Ino eyes went wide and she cried Inoichi pulled her into another hug and cried too. Kiba came and found them "Ino?" he sniffed and wiped the tears away Ino looked up and saw Kiba "Kiba" and she let go of her father and hugged Kiba "I'm sorry " he hugged back "No I'm sorry" "you both are" Tsume said smiling and they started for home afterwards. A few months have passed and Ino was hanging out her window with her hair down she looked out and saw Sai "hey Babe " their relationship had gotten better he was less controlling "hey Ino" Ino noticed something was different about him "what's wrong?" before he could Karin went to him "come on Sai honey let's go " Ino face changed to anger " You fucker you cheat and you are?" Ino yelled pointing a finger at Karin

Karin laughed "you don't need to know bitch" Ino's eye twitched "you're petals fly ain't you Bitch!" "and what it I am?" Ino didn't say anything she left the window and out the front door and came face to face with Karin "I'll beat you to pulp" "you can try" Karin went for the first hit, but Ino dodge and got her in the gut Karin stepped back and gasped Ino flexed her fingers " I thought you'd gotten Sasuke" "he dumped for some other chick" Karin straightened up and ran for Ino Ino moved sideways and got her in the back of the neck knocking her out than she went over to Sai and punch him " I don't ever want to see you again" Sai picked up Karin and left Ino straightened her hair and went back inside grabbed her phone and dialed Sakura number "hello" Sakura it's me Ino " "oh hey" "guess who I just beat up?" "who?" "Petals fly" "whoa did you win " "yea the girl didn't even know how to fight" "hey are you going to be online tonight" "no" "why" "there's something I should've done along time ago" "and what's that" "can't tell you" Ino hanged up went downstairs put on her shoes and left the house.

Ino was walking down the street 'what am I going to say to him' she thought and she bumped into Sasuke she looked up and frowned "What do you want" "nothing, but have you seen Sakura?" "no" "thanks" and Sasuke left Ino shrugged her shoulders and continued down to Kiba's place. Than she stopped 'what if he doesn't like me like I like him' she thought she about turned around to go back home, but she thought again 'I'll be chicken if I don't do this' and she continued forward she decided to stop by the cemetery to visit her mom when Ino got her mother's grave she sat down "hey mom I know it's been awhile since I visited you, but things have been hectic and lots of drama I dumped my prick of a boyfriend for cheating on me fought with the woman that's he with now for pissing me off and I'm about to confess my feelings for a man I love since childhood and no it's not Shikamaru or Chouji I know that you and Tsume where best friends since high school and daddy been keeping that friendship to you like he promised he told me you were in his arms when you said your last words when you were dying and he cried that whole night, but when he told me you had died I took it the hardest for the words I'd said to you were I hate you and never wanted to talk to you again " Ino cried " I miss you so much momma I do and I'm sorry for hurting you emotionally " Ino stood "I'm going now momma I love you" and Ino turned and walked away with a smile on her lips.

Ino finally got to Kiba's place and knocked on the door Tsume answered "Ino come in " "thank you " "have you been crying" "was just visiting mom" "how she doing?" "still peaceful" "Kiba! Ino's here" Akamaru came downstairs first barking and jumping Ino making her fall Ino laughed "hey boy" and hugged him "off Akamaru" Kiba said Akamaru obeyed and Kiba helped Ino back on her feet "what brings you here I thought you'd be on a date with that boyfriend of yours" "I broke up with him " "why?" "he cheated on me and his new girlfriend pissed me off so I knocked her out" Tsume laughed out loud "way to go girl" Ino just smiled than she took hold of Kiba hand and dragged him to their tree out back "what's wrong Ino?" Kiba asked confused " nothing wrong I just wanted to tell you...." 'oh my god I don't think I can tell him' Ino thought "tell me what? " Ino stared at him her determination in her eyes "I love you Kiba!" she shouted gleefully than blushed and looked away 'what if he doesn't love you back' she thought, however, a hand grabbed her arm and turned her around and lips met hers in a kiss so passionate that she was shocked, but kissed back her arms went around his neck his around her waist her fingers found their way into his hair they finally had let go when they needed air " I love you too Ino"

Ino eyes burned with tears "oh thank god you do cause I can't live without you" Kiba smiled and kissed her again Ino took his hand entwined her fingers with his. Kiba looked at their joined hands "lets go tell mom and sis " "okay" and they headed back towards the house once there Hana was outside and saw their joined hands "hey what's up with the hands?" "we together finally" Kiba said with a smile full of love for Ino Hana eyes beamed "MOM " Hana shouted "what!" Tsume rushing outside "where's the intruder" "nowhere in sight, but look they're finally dating" Tsume hugged them both at the same time "well Ino you've always been apart of this family, but now welcome fully to this family for I always knew you two would get together it was just a matter of time" both Kiba and Ino blushed than Ino checked the time " Oh my god I have to tell Sakura " "about what" "Kiba asked " to watch out for petals fly she here in town " "why" "cause I think she's here to get her " "well call her " " she doesn't answer her phone at this time I'd have to tell her online" "well use my computer " "your the best Kiba!" Ino kissed him and ran inside toward the computer room.

When Ino got into the computer room she signed on

_So in love signed in (Ino)_

_Pink blossom signed in (Sakura) _

_Forever in shadows signed in (Shikamaru) _

_going to get my revenge signed in (Karin)_

_Forever single signed in (Suigetsu) _

_so in love (pm pink blossom) hey going to get my revenge is in town keep your eyes peeled _

_pink blossom (pm) kk so y r u so in love?_

_So in love (Pm) kiba n me got 2gether _

_pink blossom (pm) grats i'm happy 4 u_

_Forever in shadows (pm to so in love) Ino let me guess u and Kiba_

_so in love (pm) yep _

_so in love signed out_

_pink blossom (pm forever in shadows) how r u in tema?_

_Forever in shadows 0pm) good_

_Pink blossom: ^^ _

_pink blossom signed out_

Sakura leaned back into her chair she was happy for Ino she truly was she got the man that would treat her right than her phone ringed and she answered "hello?" "hey Sakura-chan " "heya Lee what's up" "nothing much I just thought I'd give you a call and talk" "that sounds good " "cool " "so how come your never online?" "oh well because no one ever what's to talk to me " "well I'm talking to you" "yea now seeming as how you don't know that Sasuke back" "huh? Sasuke back! " "yea you didn't know " "no I didn't, but what Ino says about him he's nothing, but a prick and I'm going with her on this so I'm not interested in him no more " "wow you never listened to Ino before what made you do this now" "I don't know I don't what to be the one to betray our friendship again" " I understand Neji acts like he's not my friend, but he's my best friend, but he says we're not" "oh " she turned her chair away from the computer Sakura and Lee talked for another hour and they hanged up ' I wonder what Ino's doing?' Sakura thought.

Sakura got out of her house and started walking toward the spot where she had first met Ino thinking that Ino could be there than she bumped into Sasuke "Sakura there you are" Sakura made a face of confusion, but than realization dawned on her " Sasuke " "hey you want to go out with me?" "hell fucking no jackass" and pushed passed him. She got to the spot were her and Ino met, but Ino wasn't here 'that's odd she's always here' "heya Sakura" Sakura turned and saw Lee "Lee?" "hey" Sakura smiled "you've been here for me for the last few months and I'd have to say we're best friends " Lee smiled "Sakura will you go out with me?" Sakura smiled grew wider and hugged him "yes" and kissed him he kissed back. The next day it was Monday and they were all at school Sakura saw Ino on Kiba's lap everyone knew that they were together and meant to be that way she smiled she was happy it was her fault to begin with to introduce her to Sai and have them dating when it was Kiba all along Shikamaru and Temari were with them holding hands and smiling at each other she smiled at that as well if it wasn't for Temari Ino wouldn't had been able to survive the drama that Sakura herself had started.

Then she saw Neji and Tenten making out underneath a tree she laughed they were inseparable than she spotted Sai with Karin she now knew that petals fly real name was Karin and was beaten by Ino everyone knew that and Karin was still humiliated by it because Ino was queen at this school and every one knew not to piss her off Sakura was right there next to her in popularity she saw Naruto and Hinata sharing a morning meal with a small smile playing on Hinata's lips guessing she was about to laugh Sakura giggled on that She continued to look around and laid eyes at the school door and saw Lee she smiled and ran over there "hey " and kissed him Lee kissed back.

Ino looked over there 'Sakura and Lee together at least it's better than her and Sasuke' Ino thought she smiled "what you smiling about " asked Kiba "Sakura and Lee are dating " Kiba looked "wow I guess Sakura took your advice" "I guess" Ino answered Kiba smiled nuzzling into her neck kissing it Ino giggled the bell ranged for class and everyone went inside Ino sat down next to Tenten like always "heya girl " "hey Ino you and Kiba make a great couple " "I know right " Mr. Hatake came in and announced "class today we have two new students " Karin and Suigetsu walked in Ino's eye twitched and whispered " Karin is a nothing, but a bitch " "oh okay I understand don't become friends with her" "yep you got it " Ino said the two of them high fived. Mr. Hatake said " how about you two introduce yourselves " "hi I'm Karin " "and I'm Suigetsu" and the two of them found seats Karin next to Sakura and Suigetsu in front of Ino's seat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: trouble

Ino made a face when Suigetsu turned around "hey your cute wanna date" "no Sex fiend! I don't " Ino seethed through her teeth, but loud enough where he could hear her his smiled disappeared and he turned back around ' I'm getting tired of her calling me a sex fiend' he thought ' I will make her mine' "class take out your history books and turned to page 45 today we'll be learning about the history of the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze as you all know he's Naruto father his wife Kushina lived together happily and peacefully ..yes Lee" "isn't the 4th still alive?" "yes he is, but he retired from being hokage so he could be with his family, but he was known to be the youngest hokage in a life time I want you guys to write a paper over your favorite hero you have two weeks to finish " the class groaned, but when the bell ranged Kiba waited outside the classroom for Ino. Ino got up from her seat and Suigetsu turned to her " you know all I ask is for you to go with me and you turn me down with sex fiend that's a little uncalled for" "for your information I'm not available I'm taken fiend now if you excuse me my boyfriend is waiting for me " and Ino shoved passing him and walked out of the classroom.

Suigetsu rubbed his shoulders and Sakura punched his shoulder on her way out "don't mess with her fucker she got friends that will mess you up so bad you won't be able to walk " and left. Karin laughed "you doofus do you really like that blonde bitch" "yea I do, but she taken " "that's never stopped you before" "I know, but something tells me that her boyfriend no pushover like the others I did before" "oh well good luck" and Karin patted his shoulders and ran off to find Sasuke 'I thought she was dating Sai?' Suigetsu thought when school finally ended Ino walked into her house and got on the computer before she signed on she thought ' what was that fucker thinking '

_Love me tender signed in (Ino) _

_Forever in shadows signed in(Shikamaru)_

_Dancing in the sand signed in (Temari)_

_Blood of torture signed in (Gaara)_

_Waiting for him signed in (Matsuri) _

_My heart beats for him signed in (Hinata)_

_Ramen King! Signed in (Naruto) _

_I choose my own fate signed in (Neji) _

_Knowledge over action signed in (Tenten) _

_Friends are everything signed in (Chouji)_

_raised to kill signed in (Sasuke) _

_Make you suffer signed in (Suigetsu) _

_I might break signed in (Sakura ) _

_Love me tender : hey guys except make you suffer __

_Ramen king!: nm, bt wanting 2 hang w/ my heart beats for him ^_~ _

_I might break:* rolls eyes * ur still the annoying boy we all know 2 b_

_Ramen king!: lol yea _

_Love me tender: I kw wat game we could play, bt it involves everyone at the park_

_Love me tender signed out _

_everyone else signed out _

Everyone got to the park "so what's this game you wanted to tell us" Shikamaru said yawning "truth or dare I think it's a good thing to know about each other " "OK I'm in" shouted Sakura gleefully everyone else shooked their head yes "I'll go first " Ino said "Suigetsu truth or dare?" "Dare" Ino thought than smirked " I dare you to kiss Karin for an hour with tongue" "or?" " and if you don't you get to smack Mr. Gai on the ass" "Can't you be a little fair " asked Suigetsu "NO!" Shikamaru smirked 'Ino got him beat no one messes with her' he thought, but his fists clenched when he saw Suigetsu look at her with a strange look Ino glared "do one or the other your choice" "I'd whether kiss you he started forward, but Shikamaru got in the way as well as Chouji they're glares telling him don't even take another step his eye twitch Sakura dialed Kiba's number "hello" "hey Kiba it's me Sakura there's some trouble some guy trying to get your woman" "I'll be right there" and hanged up the phone.

Kiba headed downstairs his sister stopped him "where you going? " "to save Ino" "what trouble is she in now" "not her some other guy causing it " "oh well you better save her than" he went downstairs put on his shoes and beckoned Akamaru "come on boy I'll be needed your help on this" and was out the door they rushed to where Ino scent was and found her at the park and saw Shikamaru and Chouji and front of Ino protecting her from the new kid at school "Hey punk how many warnings do you have to get to finally get the answer she not available " Kiba snarled Suigetsu smiled "more than once you must be the boyfriend " "damn straight I am now leave her alone " Suigetsu smirked and took another step forward "Akamaru" Akamaru barked and tackled Suigetsu and snarled "HEY GET THIS BRUTE OFF ME!!!" shouted Suigetsu "No not unless you learned your lesson" Karin glared Shikamaru and Chouji laid off and sat back down Karin was sitting next to Ino and pulled Ino hair "OW! BITCH!!" and turned and punch Karin.

Karin winced, but stood up "eh is that you can do?" Ino smirked "better not mess with me" but before Ino could strike Sakura did sending Karin to the ground "Bitch! You were there when I told him to leave her alone the same thing goes for you " "but she's the bitch that stole Sasuke from me" Sakura stepped back for a minute "What she said is it true " "no I saw her with Sai when I first met her " Hinata just remained sitting Naruto was angry "can anyone tell what the fuck is going on!" all heads turned to Naruto who had his arms crossed with a really pissed off attitude, but before anybody could explain anything someone yelled "NARUTO YOU GET RIGHT NOW OR MOTHER GOING TO BE VERY PISSED OFF THAT YOU DIDN'T CLEAN YOUR ROOM LIKE YOU PROMISED HER IT WOULD BE!" " oh shit gotta go " Naruto said scratching the back of his head "COMING DAD!" he gave Hinata a kiss and ran off.

When Naruto got to his house he went straight to his room "hey dad when does mom come home " "here in like 30 minutes I'll help you" Minato said cheerfully "you could get in trouble if you help me " "so I''m use to your mother ranting on me for something I did wrong, but I won't let that happen to my son" in 25 minutes Minato and Naruto had the room cleaned and Minato left the bedroom to sit in the living room watching TV to act like he didn't help him 5 minutes later Kushina walked in with groceries "hey Minato did Naruto clean his room like he promised me " "yea he did you should look you'd be proud of him" Kushina put the groceries on the table and went to Naruto room and saw how clean it was "wow Naruto you cleaned it real good " "thanks mom " "I'll have dinner ready in like 3 hours okay" "Okay" and Kushina left. Naruto plopped on the bed and sighed Minato walked in "would you like Hinata to join for dinner?" "If you guys don't mind " "I'll ask Kushina and I'll come back here to tell you what her answer is" "okay" Minato smiled and left Minato got the kitchen Kushina was there "honey you wouldn't mind if Naruto girlfriend Hinata joined us for dinner do you?" he asked.

Kushina looked up from her cooking to stare at Minato "No I don't mind at all " she smiled and Minato smiled and left to tell Naruto "hey Naruto Hinata can come for dinner" "Great I'm going to get her" and left for the park when he got there everyone was still there Akamaru had gotten off of Suigetsu so that Kiba could knock him on the ground again with his fist Naruto knew for a fact they were fighting Ino and Sakura taking on Karin Temari helping as well to back Ino up Akamaru snarled and snapped at Suigetsu heels causing him to jump in fear and being knock to the ground by Kiba fist "that was a cheap shot " Suigetsu Shouted in protest Ino rushed to Kiba "come on lets go he learned his lesson" Kiba stared at Ino for a minute and nodded his head "alright come Akamaru " Akamaru hesitated at first but followed Kiba and Ino.

Naruto walked up to Hinata "hey you want to have dinner at my house tonight?" "sure Naruto-kun" Hinata got up from the ground and followed Naruto to his house to eat dinner on the way there Naruto asked " so what was up with the whole fight thing " "well Suigetsu wants Ino, but Ino wants him to leave her alone Karin backing Suigetsu up and that pisses off Temari and Sakura Kiba threatens Suigetsu and Karin that the next time they bother Ino it won't be as easy " "oh so how did this all start?" "on the chat we go to" "oh" they got to the house and went inside. Hinata bowed to Kushina and Minato, but Minato laughed "no need to do that lady Hinata it should be me to do" and Minato bowed to Hinata. Hinata eyes went wide with shock Naruto sweat dropped and took Hinata hand Kushina laid a hand on Hinata shoulder and asked " would you like to help me in the kitchen " "sure" Hinata answered and the girls left to the kitchen Minato smiled "she's a beautiful lady " "yea she is dad and good for me " Minato smiled

After dinner Naruto walked Hinata home once at the door Naruto asked "did you have fun?" "Yeah I did thank you Naruto" "no problem " they kissed and Naruto headed his way home. The next day at school Temari and Ino were hanging and noticed a new girl had arrived at the school Gaara went straight for her and said " Matsuri that you? " "yea Gaara-kun" Gaara hugged her lovingly "I've missed you" "I missed you too" they kissed "aww your brother got someone " Ino said smiling widely "yes he did and I see someone heading your way with smile meant for you " Temari said giggling Ino looked at the direction Temari was pointing and saw Kiba walking towards her with a smile Ino smiled sweetly Kiba got to her "hey babe guess what? " "what?" "my mom decided I could Have a party just me and some friends that are real close to me I was thinking about inviting Temari Sakura Lee Hinata Naruto Shikamaru and Chouji " " ok sounds great oh and you can't forget Tenten and Neji and Shino" " oh yea almost did " the two of them laughed. Kiba looked at Ino "hey your hair is down? " "you like" "yeah it's gorgeous " "hey Ino" said Naruto Ino looked "hey spikey wants hanging " Naruto laughed and plopped on a bench and pinched Shikamaru arm "hey are you going to remain silent all day" "no" "than talk about something" "the clouds are nice" Naruto made a face "is that all your going to say" "yep" Temari laughed "you should know by now" "psh I thought he would change a little since he's with you" they all laughed. When school was finally over Kiba walked Ino home "alright get ready and I'll see you there" "okay love you" "love you too" and Ino walked into the house.

Inoichi looked from the Television to the front door "hey sweetie what you doing tonight?" "going to a small party at Kiba's " "okay " Ino went upstairs to get ready came down wearing completely purple besides her skirt "okay dad I'm going" " just be careful" " I will" Ino left the house heading for Kiba's party and saw Sakura heading in that direction looking lost "hey Sakura need help?" "yea" "come with me" "okay" They got to the house with Tenten and Hinata companying them Tenten grabbed Ino handed and dragged her off to the backyard. Ino looked surprised "Tenten what's wrong?" "hey you know that new guy Suigetsu right that sits in front of you?" "Yea" "I can't help, but notice that he doesn't care that you have a boyfriend." Ino stayed silent for minute "THAT FIEND I TOLD HIM TO LAY OFF KIBA TOLD SAKURA DID TOO WHO ELSE DO I HAVE TO TELL FOR THAT FIEND TO REALIZE!!!!!" Ino shouted Tsume dashed outside looking around "where's the intruders?" Tenten gave Tsume a weird look and Ino said "there's no intruders Tsume." "oh well than what were you screaming about?" "oh some guy by the name of Suigetsu won't leave and he already got a beating from Kiba from it" Tsume laughed "than that skull of his hasn't been cracked yet is a mystery to me" Ino laughed too about that and walked inside and found Shikamaru "hey Shika " "Oh hey Ino have you seen Tema" " yea I think she was bickering with her brothers" "oh I better get over there" Shikamaru said and patted Ino on the shoulder gently.

Ino went into the kitchen and found Kiba with Lee Ino walked over there and gave Kiba a kiss on the cheek "what was wrong earlier?" "oh nothing " "Suigetsu" "yea" "don't worry about him I won't let him have you" " I know" Ino smiled and kissed him he kissed back and sent back out to the living room afterwards everyone gathered and Sakura spoke first let's do truth or dare "Okay" said Temari sitting next to Shikamaru "I'll start first" retorted Sakura happily "Neji Truth or dare?" Neji thought about it for awhile and decided to play it safe the first round "Truth" "Are you and Tenten dating or is it a cover up?" "we're dating we would never make it a cover up" "alright it's your turn to choose a victim Neji" said Sakura "Alright " he looked around for a moment "Kankuro truth or dare?" "Dare" Neji had to think a minute for his dare to Kankuro, but Temari had one instead " I dare you to go on a whole three days without bickering with Gaara over something stupid" "and what if I fail?" "........." Temari was silent on that one "Than you'll have to do extra credit class with Gai sensei at the gym" replied Kiba "Deal" Kankuro confirmed 'I really don't want to do both, but those are the choices I have' Kankuro thought solemly "truth or dare Chouji?"

Chouji sweat dropped and said "Truth" Kankuro couldn't figure a truth for him so Shikamaru did "was it true that you liked Ino?" Shikamaru knew Chouji was going to be mad at him for awhile, but that was what he could come up with. Chouji looked down and said " yes" most of the even went with just truth or dare, but eventually everyone got bored and started doing something else Kiba took Ino hand and guided her to they're favorite tree and climbed up it Kiba could see Sakura and Lee in the distance they were kissing and making out passionately. Kiba looked at Ino "you know your beautiful?" Ino blushed "I know only for you though" Kiba chuckled Ino leaned against him and wonder if she had never went to express her feelings or if he had never admitted to his own feelings towards her would she have gone for Chouji or stayed single forever "is something wrong Ino?" Kiba asked very concerned " Ino smiled " no everything is just fine" Kiba sighed in relief "good I thought you were having second thought about us" "I would never " Ino answered.

Sakura looked at Lee "you know your the best Lee" "How can I be when you are my dear" Sakura giggled " why thank you Lee" "no problem" Sakura saw Kiba and Ino in the tree talking about something and frowned 'where they arguing?' she put that aside and grabbed Lee hand and they walked farther away from Kiba and Ino to give them space when she notcie they where back at the house she smiled Gaara had put Kankuro to the test on his dare to see if he could break under the pressure Kankuro looked frustrated, but didn't crack which made Temari giggle Shikamaru sighed "what wrong with you?" Temari asked " it's troublesome " "what is?" "sitting here " "why you don't like me anymore?" "that's not it at all" Shikamaru got up and took Temari outside to the front. He turned around to face her and kissed her Temaru hands went around his neck and mutter in his ear "this is what I've been waiting on all night" he smiled and nibbled at her ear "good it's been nagging at me all week " that sent a shiver down her spine "you wanna leave this place and go to yours" "my parents are home and mother prys" "my place then it's just my brothers and me that live there and as far as I know they're still here at the party shall we?" "yes" and they headed for Teamri apartment.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: well there's chap 7 I know i uploaded it without actually finishing it, but now it is plz review and I'll continue


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Enough

Once Shikamaru and Temari got to Temari apartment and had the door shut Shikamaru slammed her into it and kissed her ravishly. Temari moaned and pulled at his hair tie trying to get it out Shikamaru lifted her off the ground and carried her to the couch kicking off his shoes in the process Temari doing the same. Temari gave up on the hair tie and and pulled at his jacket clearly stating I want it off Shikamaru took it off and continued to kiss her and than traveled down to her neck that had made Temari moan louder than before. Her hands went into his shirt and was about to take it off when the front door opened. There stood Kankuro wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the sight".....T...Temari..... What the hell?!" Kankuro couldn't believe it he had to stand Gaara and now Temari 'great ' he thought and went to his room and slammed the door. Temari looked at Shikamaru and saw that he was irritated "I'm sorry I didn't expect him home early" Temari said laughing faintly "It's cool " Shikamaru answered getting off her Temari sat up and there was awkward silence that followed Shikamaru stood up " so umm see you tomorrow?" "Uh Yea " Temari answered standing up too and walking Shikamaru to the door "Good night and walk safe" Temari said "I will Sleep tight" Shikamaru replied they kissed and Shikamaru left.

Temari went to her room and popped online

_Goddess of wind signed in (Temari) _

_Confused heart: Hey finally _

_Goddess of Wind : - . -'_

_Confused heart: What?! _

_Goddess of wind signed out _

Temari sighed loudly she couldn't believe that he would be on at a time like this but than again that was him and she didn't know anything about him besides him being a person who thought they could get sex very everyone Temari closed her eyes and hit the desk with her fist she knew that Kiba was doing all he can to keep the freak away from her she even noticed Shikamaru and Chouji doing it too, However, Shikamaru didn't have any love relations to Ino besides sibling love towards her at first she thought he did before he had asked her out and before Ino was with Kiba as well only because they were close friends, but when she asked Shikamaru about it he said it was only a sibling love towards her and that was all that was going to happen between the two so Temari believe that got to observe more about the two and noticed Shikamaru was right about the sibling love Ino show that same love towards Shikamaru as well as Chouji and they smiled at each other warmly. Temari smiled again and looked up to her alarm clock which read 10:00 p.m. 'Gaara should be home by now' she thought and than she heard the front open and close she was about to get up when her phone went off and she answered "hello" "Hey Tema it's Shikamaru" "Hey babe so what's going on?" "Nothing been online and that guy was on he pisses me off so bad I don't know how long Kiba can get him away from Ino I think we should tell Inoichi " "Who?" "her father" "that could be a good idea" "but this will only make him keep Ino within his sight and that's kinda out of his character he normally let's her do what she wants and if he has to do this it's gonna break his heart because the two of them are alike in alot of ways even though Ino denies it as well as Inoichi only because he doesn't want to get teased further by Choza and my dad oh and by the way my parents kinda want to see you and tomorrow we're having a barbaque at my place and Ino and Chouji are going to be there as wells as they're dads and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" "sure I'll come hold on I think I hear Arguing " Temari set the phone and peeked into the hallway but it was only Kankuro arguing on his cellphone with a friend of his from school and not from Gaara. Temari went back to her desk and picked up the phone and plopped on the bed "it was Kankuro arguing over phone meaning he really doesn't want to get stuck with Gai-Sensei." "I bet, but I gotta go Mum screaming at me for dessert love ya" "love ya too" and they hanged up.

The next day Temari showed up at Shikamaru house and yelling was coming inside She knocked and there was barking 'Kiba here' Temari thought Shikamaru answered the door "hey come in" Temari walked in and took off her shoes and walked officially into the living room she noticed who was yelling Inoichi and Tsume were glaring face to face over a board game which so happenly been Monopoly "Why are they arguing " Temari asked "Inoichi beat her in Monopoly" Chouji answered laughing "Where's Ino and Kiba?" "Outside " " well let's go" Temari said grabbing Shikamaru hand and taking him outside onto the porch "Where outside?" "How should I know" Shikamaru answered "I don't know I just thought you would know which direction" "nope don't know " he said while plopping on a lawn chair and dragging Temari with him she screamed but noticed all he did was move her to his lap instead of standing than she heard loud barking and laughing "Kiba and Ino" Shikamaru muttered quietly Chouji walked outside and sat down in the other lawn chair. They saw Akamaru running across the back lawn and plop down making Ino and Kiba trip over him and having Kiba on top of Ino. Shikamaru, Temari, and Chouji laugh loudly Ino blushed madly for his hands were mere inches from touching her breasts Kiba was also blushing madly and moved his hands so that they were on the ground on both side of her face Akamaru got up and was running around in a circle barking happily at them. Ino smiled " I think Akamaru wants us to kiss " Kiba laughed " I guess so" Ino grabbed Kiba shirt and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Akamaru jumped up in glee and howled Shikaku walked out to put food on the grill when he saw the sight "What?!" "Dog did it" Shikamaru said .

Kiba let go for air as well as Ino Kiba got off her and helped her up they were both on they're feet when Inoichi and Tsume walked outside for some fresh air and to Calm down from a childish argument that had lasted a life time well at least for Choza and Shikaku it did. Kiba went up to the porch Ino followed " Hey guys" Kiba said "Nice fall man" Shikamaru answered laughing "Shut up it was Akamaru fault" "That is why it's so funny" Temari answered for Shikamaru and getting up off his lap to go to Ino and they took off to a tree to talk without the boys " Hey Kiba what are you going to do about your problem?" Shikamaru asked "Psh I don't know " Kiba replied plopping down into a lawn chair next to Shikamaru "What problem?" Inoichi questioned out of curiousity 'should I tell him' thought Kiba, but his mother answered for him. Tsume shooked her head in anger " They're a punk at school that's trying to take poor Ino away from my son" " anything I can do to help?" Inoichi asked Shikamaru hand went to his forehead Kiba sweat dropped "I don't think so I think he pretty much got the picture last time but I don't know" "Well I'm going to help" both Kiba and Shikamaru sweat dropped. Ino and Temari reached a tree that was still in view of the porch "so how was last night with Kiba?" "it was Great " "That's good no one bothered you did they?" "no what are you getting at?" " well this morning Gaara said that he saw that Suigetsu guy heading to the party, but noticed everyone leaving and had turned around and left Gaara was going to say something, but realized there was no point to for he was leaving " "wow " " yea you say that again" Ino and Temari laughed.

Shikamaru looked to the tree and shouted " The food ready" Temari and Ino got up off the ground dusted themselves off headed for the house to get food when they walked inside they were hit the smell of cooked delicious food "Oh my god it's smells good " Ino said " Why thank you" Yoshino replied warmly once everyone got their plates Kiba made one for Akamaru as well they sat outside eating "well Ino how are you and Kiba doing?" Yoshino asked " we're doing good our love for each other is strong " "you guys haven't done sex now have you?" Blurted out Tsume "MOM!" Kiba shouted embarrassed "Well someone gotta ask" Tsume responded defensively "The same goes for you Shikamaru " said Yoshino. Shikamaru sighed "we haven't" "sure sure" Shikaku muttered than he got hit by his wife "Be more of a father towards him" "tsh Woman can't you see that the boy can take care of himself" He said irratated and rubbing his side. Three hours later Temari walked into her apartment and saw her brothers watching a movie with Matsuri Temari smiled and went to her room and plopped down at her desk and got online.

_Wind goddess signed in (Temari) _

_Forever in Shadow signed in (Shikamaru)_

_Rowdy in love signed in (Kiba) _

_Forever in shadow: where's Ino?_

_Rowdy in love: She said that her dad wanted to talk more about the sex topic when they got home so yea_

_Wind goddess: o.O wow I'm glad my brothers don't do that_

_Forever in shadow: My parents are arguing mainly mom but it always happens this way no worries_

_Rowdy in love: yea my mom was going to continue the conversation when we got home, but realized that having son you don't have to worry about it unless you got the girl pregnant and which I'm not planning on til I'm married and I told her this too._

_Wind goddess: :p I hope all guys think like you!_

_Forever in shadow: I do as well : (_

_Wind goddess: I kw u do Xp_

_Pretty in purple signed in (Ino)_

_Pretty in purple: hey srry I was late dad wanted 2 tlk more abt....._

_Everyone (excluding Ino): we know_

_Pretty in purple: o kk Xp_

_Cherry blossom signed in (Sakura)_

_Cherry blossom: Hey Ino can I tlk 2 u in private Chat?_

_Pretty in purple: sure_

_(Entering Private chat) _

_Pretty in purple: what's wrong Sakura?_

_Cherry blossom: Ino at the party yesterday u looked alittle in space were u having second thoughts abt Kiba?_

_Pretty in Purple: y should I he was always the one that kept me on my feet thru the hard times a shoulder to cry on when I needed it most_

_Cherry blossom: that's good I thought u were when I saw ur face._

_Pretty in purple: Sakura r u ok?_

_Cherry blossom: yea completely perfect :p_

_Pretty in purple: ok but let's get to the others XD_

_Cherry blossom: kk_

_(Leaving Private chat)_

_Rowdy in love: that took awhile r u two fighting? :[ _

_Pretty in purple: no Babe we're not fighting it was just a girl conversation : ) _

_Rowdy in love: kk :3 _

_Forever in Shadow: so do u guys wanna do a double date w/ me and Tema?_

_Pretty in purple: I wouldn't mind that one bit! :p _

_Cherry blossom: u guys have me lee decided to have 1 w/ Naruto and Hinata :p_

_Rowdy in love: Enjoy ur date too! ;P_

_Cherry blossom: u bet xD_

_Where is she? signed in (Sasuke)_

_Forever in Shadow: ???_

_Cherry blossom: who r u? :z_

_Where is she: Sakura? It's me Sasuke.......:( I see that ur w/ Lee I'll leave u be_

_Cherry blossom: Sasuke?!?! y do u bother when u kw tat_

_Where is she: I just wanted 2 tlk 2 u. _

_pretty in purple:(pm to Cherry blossom) he's contacted u before?_

_Cherry blossom: (pm to Pretty in purple) yea and we tlk it out about what he did to me and stuff we're on friendly bases but he still hopes we can get together._

_Pretty in purple: oh I gotta go ttul abt u kw Sakura. and Kiba love u *XOXOX*_

_Pretty in purple signed out_

_Rowdy in love: I guess I'll go too I don't want to hear mom yelling over use of the computer x_x_

_Rowdy in love signed out_

_Wind goddess: he just did that so he could call Ino xD_

_Forever in Shadow: o_O? do u really think so? _

_Wind goddess: I kw so! oh man I gotta go as well it's my time to do laundry and my bros r knocking on my door and yelling _

_Wind goddess signed out_

Temari got off her laptop and opened her door "what I'll get it now! sheesh you two act like a bunch of girls and Gaara where did Matsuri run off too?" "Had to go home her mom called" "oh I'm sorry" Temari answered while heading to the laundry room with her basket of dirty cloths Gaara plopped onto the dryer and fumbled with his fingers Temari looked to him "What's up?" " could she move in here?" "no! abosulutely not I can't afford a slip up " "what slip up?" "what if she got pregnant" Gaara eyes widen "I didn't think of that" "well you should've before coming to me in the first place" " I know but I had to ask" "that's good that you asked " "what about you and Shikamaru Kankuro told me you guys came close to shreding all the clothing" Gaara asked with a glare Temari knew that Gaara was the protective one in the family no doubt about it even he was the youngest he was one that cared the most Kankuro didn't care as long as it wasn't in his bedroom kinda thing well when it came to intimate things like scene he had witnessed yesterday night, but when it came down to the family being insulted Kankuro couldn't stand it so he always stood up to the family honor no matter how stupid the cause was. With her she matter on all of the things she was the mom in the family for her parents where hardly ever around to do the parenting and being the oldest sibling she had to look out for her little brothers that was the rule like it had always been when have siblings she notice Shikamaru was lucky not to have actual siblings, but he watches over Ino like she was his little sister and she notice that Ino appreciates it alot Chouji did it as well even though Temari knew deep down that Chouji wanted to be the one in Kiba's shoes, but knew it would never happen unless something took them apart permantly, however, Chouji was never the person to break Ino heart and he would never had done such a horrible act of seperating them so Chouji moved on and treated Ino like Shikamaru does as a sister Temari smiled.

Gaara looked at her weird "Temari?" "it's nothing Gaara was thinking" Temari answered quickly she put a load of clothes in the washer and walked out of the room Gaara following "something bothering you?" "nothing bothering me now let me be." and with that she went to her room slammed the door.

* * *

A/n: hey everyone chap 7 took awhile but it's here ^_^ enjoy and plz review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: group fun at the arcade.

Sunday was the last day of the weekend and Shino was on the phone with Kiba who was trying to hang out with Ino at the time "Shino what's up" Kiba said while looking at Ino apologizing with a soft look of his eyes all she did was smile and told to talk to Shino. Shino smiled on the other end he knew why Kiba was so slow at answering back " I thought of a final get together for this weekend before school starts tomorrow " "and that is?" "Arcade in Tazuku town?" Kiba made a surprise look on his face than answered " Shino where is the Shino I know! that's the greatest idea I've heard all weekend let's do it" "but the only thing I don't know everyone number like Ino does the only ones I know are yours and Hinata and now Ino's" "Don't I got that covered" "okay see you there" and they hanged up. Kiba went and found Ino " Hey Babe call all the people you know that's on your phone and tell them Arcade in Tazuku town today" "okay but try online too for me " "okay" and Kiba went to the computer room and signed on

_Rowdy in love signed in (kiba)_

_Ramen king: Hey Kiba! :p_

_Rowdy in love: Hey Naruto! hey u wanna come to the Arcade in Tazuku town? :z_

_Ramen king: o.O that new place that JUST opened up?_

_Rowdy in love: yea that's the place :p_

_Ramen King: yea count me in _

_Rowdy in love: Great do u kw who else z here?_

_Ramen King: Just Sasuke but he doesn't count ._

_Forever doomed: Hey Dobe that hurts._

_Ramen king: well good cuz Sakura didn't deserve to be left out to die by your suffering :o figure of speech Kiba!_

_Rowdy in love: I kw dumbass!_

_Ramen king: I'll try calling Neji and Lee kk but I doubt they'll answer for they're probably w/ their girls -_-' _

_Rowdy in love: just try _

_Ramen king signed out_

_Rowdy in love signed out  
_

Kiba got off and ran to the living room Ino had a smile on her face " got them all to come " she said with glee "That's Great did you get Lee and Neji as well " "no they were not listening " "don't worry I have Naruto on the job!" "They always listen to him Thanks Kiba" Ino replied kissing him He put his arms around her waist and hoisted her up to where Ino wrapped her legs around his waist they let go for air " I would love to continue but my mom is making sure I stick to that statement I made at the barbaque yesterday" "I know" "so ready to go?" "Yep" and they headed out towards Tazuku town. Naruto was pacing back and forth in his room with his cell phone in hand and dialed Lee first he knew Lee would be safest to call "Hello?" Lee answered "hey Lee it's Naruto we're all planning to go to the new arcade in Tazuku town and I was wondering if you wanted to come with Sakura of course" Naruto and Lee hanged up Naruto sweat dropped now time for Neji Naruto dialed Neji number "hello " "hey Neji it's Naruto " "yea Hinata told me about the arcade and I'm coming don't worry" "okay sweet" and hanged up.

Naruto picked up his jacket from the floor that he used earlier today and dashed out to front room to get shoes on "Where you going?" asked Minato curious "To that new arcade in Tazuku town" "Heard that place is cool have fun oh and here some money to spend while your there on me " "thanks dad your awesome!" Once he got his shoes on Minato gave him some money and dashed out the door screaming "ARCADE HERE I COME!!!" When Naruto got to the bus stop for Tazuku town Shino was there waiting as well "oh hey Shino didn't know you didn't have a ride to Tazuku town?" "I did if Kiba would've taken me but no his mom said she could only take two and since He was with Ino that was no go" "ouch that's hurts man for you at least" The bus finally got there and they got on and got seats together still talking til they got there. They reach the arcade where everyone was waiting outside " Hey Shino you made it " Kiba said "yes I did" "sorry I couldn't take I hate how mom makes those rules" "I know " Naruto laughed "my parents don't take me places unless it's a family outing " "yea we know that Naruto" everyone said Hinata saw him and went over there and draped her arms around his neck lovingly "it's nothing against you" "I know I love you" " I love you too" they walked inside and looked around a two story arcade filled with all the games they can imagine Naruto went directly to the coin machine and put 5 dollars in and bunch of coins came out and all of it went into his cup and dashed off for a game Hinata followed with a smile on her face everyone followed Naruto example and went off to play games.

Sakura and Ino had found a dancing game to compete at Tenten and Temari where watching cheering both of them on " Shake that ass!!" Temari said laughing " I take the next round" Tenten shouted putting a fist into the air. Kiba and Naruto were playing a shooting game together and yelling at each other " Stupid you just shot at a crate when the real target is right there in front of you!" then the screen flash game over " Thanks Naruto " and Kiba walked away to find another game he found the girls at the dancing game and saw Tenten and Sakura at it " Hey Temari where's Ino?" "she went off to the boxing game to throw punches I think I'm about to go over there to cheer her on" "do you know where it is?" "Errrr no" Temari answered chuckling nervously and walking upstairs Kiba smiled that's were the boxing game was he followed Temari found Ino at the boxing game just like she said "Hey Ino " "H...hey Temari" Ino answered hitting the dummy " you're sure hitting that thing pretty good." Temari replied "Yea my dad taught me how to fight and defend myself only when I had to my mom told him that there was no way I was going to use the stuff he taught me unless I had no hope, but use them it was my mom and dad and her argue about that, but the long run she won " Ino answered hitting the boxing bag with a high kick.

Ino remembered that day clearly she was 7 when her dad taught her mom was at the flower shop and Ino was bored one day and didn't what to hang out with Sakura or the boys she had wanted her quality time with her dad and she went up to him and asked if she could learn to fight and he chuckled and said no at first, but than realized if she was ever in a bad situation and wasn't around Shikamaru or Chouji to defend her she would have to defend herself and he had gave in and said sure two hours into the lesson her mom came home and saw what went down with disappointment and argued with dad, but dad had stated a really good point and mom gave in on that, she came out the victor in the end. Ino hit the boxing bag one last time and wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand and thought back to her mom Funeral dad had cried and Ino knew that he would never move on would never remarry he would occasionally date, but it never went past the second date and he was back to sobbing in his bedroom at night when each date ended he stopped dating altogether for it reminded him strongly of mom Ino was only 11 when her mom died and it took everything she had to be back to her normal life, but it took her father an enternity to realize that his wife didn't what him living like the way he had been.

Ino shook her head when she saw Temari worried expression "it's ok Tema just remembering my mom" Temari nodded in understanding "hey girls " said Shikamaru waving and walking towards them "Hey Shika" Ino replied warmly and a sister look to her expression "Hey babe" answered Temari "Hey my baby" Kiba said wrapping his protective arms around Ino waist and snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. Ino giggled and replied " hey to you too!" Temari saw the happiness that radiated off of Ino whole face and knew she was were she was needed. Then she felt a pair arm snake around her waist and notice Shikamaru she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around neck and kissed him he smiled through the kiss " what you doing?" " just hearing a story about Ino's late mother" Temari answered Shikamaru stiffened that day wasn't happy for his and Chouji family either and probably hit a mile stone with Kiba mom as well. The day his father heard the news was through a phone call from Inoichi his father and yelled at the phone telling Ino's father to shut the hell up and listen to him and be reasonible of couse Shikamaru was only 11 at the time and his mother was crying when his father had eventually hanged up the phone they took Ino for that very first night knowing Inoichi he would get superly drunk and cry the whole and Ino didn't need to be around that eventually Ino went and dealt with her father in her own and that was when Shikamaru noticed that some of Ino kid days were over she was too busy looking out for her number one hero.

Temari looked at Shikamaru for just a moment " Shika you okay?" " yea some memories of her mom weren't such good ones either " Ino frowned and realized she wasn't the only one who was hurt that day her mom was the light in Shikamaru and Chouji eyes and they put her in a big part of their heart and when she died they had to heal just like she did Chouji withdrew from the flowershop for awhile and Shikamaru had remained locked up in his bedroom her father had continued to get drunk and cry every night the house had gotten terribly dirty since the day she passed and Ino was left to clean up and put dad to bed and be the adult until he was able to move on or at least be able to take care of himself now he moved on, but had never forgotten her and haven't been on a date since. Ino smiled and than laughed " I'm getting my prizes" and got out of Kiba's arms and dashed off towards the prize center Kiba smiled and than look at Shikamaru " she hasn't forgotten about that day has she?" "no, but Sakura helped her move on alittle bit " "by?" "Her grandmother passed away not by how Ino mom passed, but she still had a family member die and told her even though she not physically she's here mentally and in spirit and it helped Ino accepted the fact that she was gone but not forgotten and that had strengthened they're relationship as best friends even though they still had competed for Sasuke affection at the time" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Kiba was astounded Shikamaru knew more about Ino than he did of course Inoichi was best friends with Shikamaru father so he had give him credit for that. On that dreadful day when his mom heard about it she had went out to the backyard and had punch the tree til her knuckles were bleeding and Hana had forcibly taken her back inside and into the kitchen to get bandaged his mom was so pissed off that day she had blamed herself for Ino's mom death just as she had blamed herself when dad had left his family that night Hana and Kiba listened to their mom slam things about in her room for an hour before they heard crash to her bed asleep. The next morning they saw her with red lined eyes and knew that she had broken down and cried. There was a squeal of happiness coming from Sakura that brought Kiba out of his reverie and look in that direction Ino was there and had given Sakura a pink bear she also had a green and blue and purple one with her as well ' damn she must've won alot of tickets!' he thought with his mouth kinda open Ino than went Hinata and gave her the blue one she smile thanked her and Ino went back to Temari "here you go Tema" and handed her the green one "Thanks Ino your the best!" Ino all but smiled your welcome and went back to playing some more ticket earning games to get the brown and red one for Tenten and Matsuri.

When the day was over Ino had gotten the brown one for Tenten and the red one for Matsuri and the two of them where gleefully hugging them as well as Sakura and Hinata Naruto was confused and was wondering how did Hinata come across a blue bear and saw that the other girls had bears too when they walked out of the arcade Sasuke was standing there and Naruto stood there shocked and said "Sasuke!"

* * *

A/n: Chapter 8 finally finished review to let me know how you guys like kk :p


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sasuke!

The group stood there for a bit Kiba noticed that Ino had stiffened and he held onto her a little tighter " I saw one day right before I confessed my feelings for you he was looking for Sakura and I told him to bug off and look for someone else" " Leave Sasuke everyone happy without you" Kiba replied Sasuke just stared at Lee holding Sakura protectively he wanted to be that guy holding her he sighed and took a step forward, but Ino got in front " don't destroy that relationship for your own selfish needs Sasuke you could've had her, but you lost your chance so let it be " " get out of my way Yamanaka" "No!" He frowned and was going to shove her out of the way but Kiba pushed him " you leave my girl alone and her best friend " " I didn't know you like blondes" Sasuke retorted coldly Kiba growled in anger " you really what a fight you got one!" Sasuke smirked, but accepted the challenge Kiba was pissed how dare he insulted him and Ino Sasuke came at him and Kiba dodged and got him the stomach Sasuke stumbled back, but still kept that smirk on his face he never thought it would've been that easy to piss off Kiba, but it was now all he had to do was made sure no one interrupted him. He took a hold of Kiba shirt and tossed him into the street Ino tapped his shoulder he turned thinking it was Sakura, but to his dismay it her.

Ino was pissed she punched Sasuke with all her might and walked into street to get Kiba Sakura glared " Sasuke that was low even for you to insult them like that" "they were in my way" "for what that you can get me your not the Sasuke I remembered so piss off to someone else" Sasuke froze ' when did Sakura become that mean? ' and all his years of knowing she was never mean to him never insulted him she had always praised and admired him so what had changed could it have been Ino influence that had made Sakura change or Lees? He didn't know which one, but he did know that her change had to be because of Ino and he turned to see her on the other side of street with Kiba tears flooding her eyes, but also mixed with anger and hate because of him. He really didn't want to cause her pain he just wanted her out of his way from his goal he saw Ino look up with the intent to murder him in his sleep he back away a little bit unlike Sakura Ino didn't hide her feelings she was always open about them and by that look she had meant it.

Ino stood up and started to walk back across the street when Kiba grabbed her arm and had a serious look on his face " don't babe he's not worth you getting seriously hurt for" "He hurt you and he gonna pay!" "Ino! listen to me for once in your life! " Ino stopped and stared at him " He tons stronger than you and you know that even the stuff your father taught you all those years ago isn't going to be enough and I don't want to see you hurt in front of me and I would be letting your old man down by letting you go" Sakura heard those words and shooked with fury " Sasuke leave us alone!" but before she could say anything else Naruto had attacked Sasuke and they were in a full blown fight. Eventually the police was called and the fight was interrupted " You will pay for this Sasuke!" Naruto shouted all Sasuke did was smirk the two of them was taken to the police station to wait for their guardians to pick them up Kushina ran in and stopped in front of Naruto while Minato talked with the police officer at the desk. Naruto looked down in saddness " Naruto how dare you we didn't raise you to be this way! you could've been hurt and what would we have to say for it then Naruto I don't know what to do with you anymore you're grounded until said otherwise is that clear?" "Yes mom I understand" Itachi walked in and shooked his head in disappointment " your grounded Sasuke that's all I can say" Itachi stated solemly walking to the desk to sign papers.

Ino went into her house and slammed the door Inoichi was home with Choza and Shikaku "What's wrong dear?" " Nothing" she went into the kitchen looking for a ziplock bag and ice and a rag After she got what she wanted she went upstairs to her room and on her laptop.

_Beautiful cosmos signed in (Ino)_

_forever in shadow signed in (shikamaru)_

_Wind-goddess signed in (Temari) _

_Emerald beauty signed in (Sakura)_

_Bloody torture signed in (Gaara)_

_Beautiful cosmos: hey guys sorry if the evening was ruin by the emo sasugay ._

_wind goddess: yea no joke I wish he stayed out of town :(_

_Forever in shadow: *yawn* it's too troublesome to worry about it Ino how's Kiba?_

_Beautiful cosmos: he's ok still alittle pissed off ok still extremely pissed off ^^"_

_Emerald beauty: I can imagine _

_Fucking shitfaced Uchiha signed in (Kiba) _

_Fucking shitfaced uchiha: god damn it! I can't be on while I'm still bbl_

_Fucking shitfaced uchiha signed out_

_Beautiful cosmos: see what I mean he can't think straight right now_

_Forever in shadow: how is he calming himself down?_

_Beautiful cosmos: don't have a clue right now do you want me to call him?_

_Forever in Shadow: no don't bother_

_Love my blonde girl signed in (Kiba)_

_Love my blonde girl: hey guys sorry I logged earlier needed to... brb_

_Love my blonde girl is away_

_Emerald beauty: At least he didn't logg this time _

_Wind goddess: ur right on that one_

_Weapon mistress signed on (Tenten)_

_Weapon mistress: Hey guys everyone z soooooooooooo upset about 'Him' showing up_

_Beautiful cosmos: I like how you quoted 'him'_

_Weapon mistress: thanx :)_

_Emerald beauty: so what to do _

_Beautiful cosmos: we could do truth or dare_

_Emerald beauty: sure _

_Weapon mistress: ok :D_

_Wind Goddess: I'm game :D_

_Forever in shadow: I'm out l8r_

_Forever in shadow signed out _

_Youthfulness is love signed in (Rock lee) _

_Youthfulness is love: hello the very sunshine of my heart 3_

_Wind goddess: Awwwww :P_

_Emerald beauty: thanks babe luv u 2 :)_

_Beautiful cosmos: awww that means no truth of dare :(_

_Weapon mistress: Man it sounded like fun ;P_

_My art is cooler than yours signed in (Deidara) _

_My art is cooler than yours: hey ppl :D_

_Beautiful cosmos: your not that Suigetsu guy are you?_

_My art is cooler than yours: no? He's a fag I swear he thinks he can get any girl under his charm when really it's not working at all ! He's got a sharkie tooth and all the girls don't like that :D_

_Beautiful cosmos: LMFAO!_

_My art is cooler than yours: I'm glad you like that_

_Beautiful cosmos: why you ask? _

_My art is cooler than yours: I'm a senior there and I see him terriorize this young lady and I knew she came on here and so I thought I hopped on and told her what I thought about the weirdo :P_

_Wind goddess: Wow a senior online! amazing _

_MY art is cooler than yours: ain't you a junior?_

_Wind goddess: yea so?_

_My cooler is than yours: just checking_

_Eternity is better signed in (Sasori)_

_Eternity is better: I knew I'd find you here Deidara_

_My art is cooler than yours: so your point Sasori?_

_Eternity is better: Nothing of your concern Baka_

_My art is cooler than yours: -_-'_

_Insane_killer signed on (Hidan) _

_Insane_killer: Yesh! finally I get this stupid computer to work!_

_My art is cooler than yours: I'm gone _

_My art is cooler than yours signed off_

_Eternity is better: Great...thanks Hidan for ruining everything_

_Eternity is better signed out_

_Insane_killer: What the fuck did I do?_

_Wind goddess: uhhhhh we don't know_

_Insane killer: wasn't expecting you to l8r_

_Insane killer signed out _

_Love my blonde girl is back_

_Love my blonde girl: sorry had to do something for my mom geez it took forever_

_Beautiful cosmos: you didn't miss much :P_

_Love my blonde girl: good oh hey Ino come over tonight plz_

_Beautiful cosmos: what time? _

_Love my blonde girl: now if you want_

_Beautiful cosmos: kk_

_Beautiful cosmos signed out_

_Emerald beauty: O.o is someone thinking naughty thoughts!_

_Love my blonde girl: I am not thinking naughty thoughts! ._

_Weapon mistress: Suuuuuurrrrrreeee your not Lol_

_Love my blonde girl signed out_

_Wind goddess: LOL! _

_Emerald beauty: I have to go see you tomorrow guys?_

_Youthfulness is love: yes love I will see you tomorrow_

_Emerald beauty: :) kk love you Lee_

_Youthfulness is love: love you too_

_Emerald beauty signed out _

_youthfulness is love signed out_

_Wind goddess signed out _

_Weapon mistress signed out _

_Bloody torture: *Shakes head* my sister has weird friends :P_

_Bloody torture signed out _

Ino showed up to Kibas house anixous she didn't know what he had asked her to come over until she saw him run out of the house and swoop her into his arms " Ino I love you so much" "I love you too is something wrong?" " no I've got a suprise for you" " oh really?" "Yep c'mon I'll show you " Kiba takes her hand and guides her inside "ok you can look" Ino opened her eyes and saw a puppy with bow on it " oh Kiba I love you! " " it's a girl so you get to name her" " I'm naming her Cosmos" Kiba smiled " it's a nice name oh and my mom already talked to your dad about the puppy and he says you can bring her home with you" " Yay!" Ino hugs Kiba while the puppy was still her arms. Kiba hugged back gently not wanting to squeeze the pup and he smiled " let's get you home it's getting dark" " ok" she replied and Kiba walked her home

A/n: Hey everyone I know it took sooooo long for this update but I had things come up I hope you enjoy plz review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: tough week

When Ino and Kiba reached Ino front he kissed her passionately she returned the kiss when they let go for air Kiba took ahold of her hand and held it " no matter what happens I'm gonna be there for you" " I know Kiba " Ino smiled and gave him a peck on the check and went inside and looked into the kitchen and noticed dog bowls already set up for Cosmos and a leash and collar by the front door Ino smiled her dad had gotten the stuff for the pup. Ino went to her room and put the pup down on the bed and undressed for a shower and grabbed her robe and pulled it on around her naked body she blushed thinking what Kiba would do if he saw her without anything on she shooked her head clear of those thoughts ' when he buys a condom is when I'll consider it ' she thought and she went to bathroom.

After her shower she went to bed after getting her on the next morning Ino put Cosmos out in the backyard and place dogfood and water out for her so that way she could go to school without worrying about her staining the carpets of any mistakes. She got to school and saw Sakura with Lee and walked over to them " Hey you two" "Ino Hey" Sakura greeted giving Ino a hug Ino hugged her back Sakura sat back down next to Lee with a loving smile towards him " hey have you two seen Kiba?" " no we haven't sorry Ino" Sakura and Lee responded at the same time "oh I see" Ino had started to put her hair up for she had decided to leave it down just for Kiba " hey leave it down suger baby" Kiba said with love Ino turned around and ran to him into a crushing hug " but I'm getting staring from other guys " " so let them stare they know you're mine" He wrapped his arms around her waist in a possesive gesture to the boys that were staring and they looked cleary envious of him.

Sakura saw Suigetsu amoung them and noticed he had looked away as well she pondered about that he had given Kiba and Ino such a hard time as well as Karin so why did he look away unless he knew now that it was pointless trying " hey guys" Tenten greeted while holding hands with Neji Sakura smiled " hey " Ino saw Shikamaru yawning while walking up to them " hey Shika whats up" " troublesome my mom went and got me a cat" Ino giggled " what's his name?" " Umbrae and he's lazy as hell" "Sounds like someone we know" Temari said while giggling Shikamaru smiled hearing her voice he hugged her " god I missed you" he said kissing her cheek " I missed you too" Sasuke glared at the group while he was sitting with Jyuugo, Suigetsu and Karin. He was clearly missing his normal friends than the ones he had met when he moved he was annoyed at the fact Karin was all over him and the fact that Lee got his Sakura ' it's all Ino's fault she influenced her to move on away from me ' he thought angrily 'Ino will pay ' if Ino hadn't interfered with anything Sakura would be his girlfriend and not Lee's, but he had to admit Ino look wonderful right now and an evil smile creeped onto his lips ' perfect ' he thought now he knew what to do if only Ino would leave Kiba to go do something.

Kiba nuzzled his face into Ino hair and took in her scent " come on let's head to class" "ok " and they walked to class together with loving smiles Naruto walked into the classroom and sat down next to Kiba " I got grounded for that fight yesterday" "I'm sorry you took the blame for something I started " "it's cool man " " don't do that man It's really my fault" " you were protecting your girl and I didn't what you to be put on the spot" "Naruto your a great friend to have, but what about you and Hinata?" "she understands and plus I can hang out with her here " " man Naruto you do great things for people you know that you have a good heart " "Yea well It's seems my good intentions for Sasuke went to hell" Kiba laughed " he's not worth your friendship man" " I know right " Ino had gotten and headed out of the classroom Kiba looked confused when Tenten said " she went to the lady's room" " oh ok" Kiba replied, But Shikamaru wasn't stupid He noticed Sasuke wasn't in homeroom Sasuke was still pretty furious about losing Sakura Shikamaru got up and left the classroom he had a terrible feeling that something bad was gonna happen.

Ino reached the girls room when she was shoved in with her mouth covered she tried to fight back, but was shoved onto the floor harshly she felt a body press down on her back she screamed, but was muffled by the hand that was still over her mouth she felt her underwear come off and she fought harder to get who ever was on top of her off, but to no luck he was stronger than she heard the door open and whoever was on top of her yanked harshly off her she turned around and gasped " s...Sasuke..." she was terrified she also saw Shikamaru punching the living hell out of Sasuke and than let him go Sasuke took off with glare towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru turned to Ino and took a step to her, but she scooted back away from him "Ino your ok I'm not going to hurt you" he took another step forward and Ino got up picked up her underwear and dashed out of the restroom and out of the school forgetting her school things and ran home she noticed dad wasn't home and she walked into her home and into her room and plopped on her bed and cried.

In the classroom Kiba was getting worried, but class had started and Kakashi-sensei wasn't letting anyone leave to the restroom til Ino and Shikamaru came back from their restroom duties Kiba saw Shikamaru enter the classroom and whisper something into Kakashi-sensei ear and Kakashi nodded his head Shikamaru went to Ino desk grabbed her stuff and started to leave when Kiba grabbed his arm " what's going on?" "Ino not feeling well she went home forgetting her things" "oh I'll take them " " Kakashi only wants me to" "Oh well tell her I said get well soon than" " I will" and he left the classroom after grabbing his things as well. When Shikamaru left the classroom he sighed he wanted to tell Kiba what really happened, but it wasn't his place well it was, but Kiba wouldn't understand. Once Shikamaru left the school and headed towards Ino house he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder "What are you doing out of school son?" 'Shit ' Shikamaru thought "Ino got sick and left her things behind wanted to give them to her " 'I can't believe Sasuke was going to Rape her ' "Well I can do that " " but dad" "hand me her things" " I can't do that dad " "Why not" "Ino isn't really sick...she almost got r...rape by the Uchiha" " Why you not say this before?" " I didn't think it was my place to say" " let's get to the Yamanaka house than" "really dad you'll let me go with you?" "Yea your needed there" "she wouldn't go near me" "well we're just going to have to find her father" "Do you know where he is?" "Yea I do" Shikaku had a plan to get that girl boyfriend out of school.

They walked down to the Inuzuka household and Shikaku knocked on the door urgently " YEA I'M COMING" Tsume yelled and answered the door "Shikaku what surprise to see you here" "Sorry is Inoichi here?" " yea he's in kitchen drinking some tea come in" Shikaku and Shikamaru stepped into the house took off their shoes and walked into the kitchen " Now Shikamaru tell Inoichi exactly what you told me" "Should I go to another room?" Tsume asked "No you can stay" "Ok" "What is it Shikamaru " Inoichi asked "umm Ino is well she...almost got raped today at school by Sasuke Uchiha" "WHAT! where is she?" "She's probably at home " " I'm going to get Kiba out of school " Tsume goes to the phone and dials the school number "Yes I'd like to talk to the principle of the school please" Tsume said. The secretary walked into Tsunade office "there's a phone call for you from Ms. Inuzuka " Shizune said " she says it's urgent" "ok put you through" When Tsunade picked up her phone to talk to Tsume; Tsume said " I need to pull my son out of school for a couple of days family matters showed up and I need him right now at home" "Alright do you want to talk to him on the phone to tell him about it " "no I'll tell him when he gets home" " ok" and they hang up. The intercom in Kakashi class came on " Kiba Inuzuka you are needed at home please grab your things " and it switch off ' huh mom would never call me out of school unless...' Kiba thought grabbing his things and heading out the door Naruto muttered "Lucky" when Kiba got home he saw Inoichi in a furious mood and his mother the same way he saw Shikamaru there, but with a look of extreme worry "what's going on?" they all looked at him " if this is family matter why is Shikamaru and Mr. Nara here?" Shikamaru looked up at him " it's Ino Kiba" " what's wrong?" "she was almost raped by Uchiha, Sasuke" Shikamaru finished saying "how do you know this?" "Cause I stopped him from going in farther than what he did" " thanks Shikamaru for watching over her I should've known " "you need to go to Ino's house and comfort her she won't go near me" Shikamaru said " she's like my sister and hurts me seeing her this way and I don't know if she ever going to recover from this " " does..." "no no one knows about this besides the very people in this room" Kiba fists clenched together in anger "Before you start a fight with Uchiha I suggest you try and comfort Ino first" Inoichi said.

Kiba dashed out the door with Akamaru running with him when he reached Ino's house he knocked on the door no one answered he turned the knob and noticed it was unlocked and walked in took off his shoes and headed upstairs to Ino room and knocked he heard crying " Ino it's me Kiba" "Go away I don't want to talk or see anyone" "please let me in " "NO!" it broke Kiba heart she wasn't going to recover anytime soon " please babe I just want to talk" "No I...I think we should break up..." and than there was more sobbing Kiba took a few steps back with tears of his own "do you really think that Ino?" "yes now go away" Kiba had no choice he couldn't get through to her so he left. He got back home and ran up the stairs Tsume and Inoichi looked at each other confused " it didn't work" Tsume said saddened "Well I better get home to her " Inoichi said getting up " yea go I'll see what's wrong with Kiba" "alright I'll call you if anything happens" "ok take it easy Inoichi" "you too Tsume" he left. Tsume went upstairs and walked into Kiba room she heard Akamaru whine "Kiba " "what mom" "What happen?" "nothing" "don't lie to me " "I don't want to talk about it mom" Tsume sighed and left his room and went back downstairs and sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands 'Oh Hayena our children were so happy together why did the Uchiha have to be in the middle of it' she thought. Inoichi got home and went upstairs "Ino you will open your door and talk to me" "No! Daddy go away" " Sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you I just want to hear what happen" The door opens and Inoichi feels his daughter hugging him crying " I know you already about what happen, but I'll tell you I went to the girls room to go do my buisness when Sasuke grabbed me and shoved me in with my mouth covered I fought back the best I could I swear I did and I knew what was going to happen and fought again I felt my undies being torn off and than him being yanked off me by Shikamaru I was so scared and I couldn't face Kiba and I'm so scared of could happen that I broke up with him" " Ino Princess he came here to help you and comfort you " " I know but I just couldn't" Inoichi picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on her mother side of the bed " sleep here tonight Princess I'll be in the living room if you need anything" "ok" and Inoichi left the room.

A/n: hey guys sorry it took so long for an update went on a writer block for awhile cause of no Ideas til now plz enjoy and review :D


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: I normally don't put a Authors note at the beginning of the chapter but just to let the people who like this story Kiba and Ino are not permantly broke up just temporarily so Ino can recover ( In the last chapter if you haven't read it yet)

* * *

Chapter 11: Heart break and tears.

Inoichi sat down on the couch and cried he couldn't think why would Uchiha Sasuke want to do such a thing, but he knew one thing was for sure he would talk to him personally his Princess was voliated in the worst possible way and he wasn't going to tolerate it. He went to the kitchen and fetched the phonebook on top of the refridgerator and look for Uchiha, Itachi name once he found it he dialed the number, but also making sure the number was private on the caller ID. Inoichi wasn't stupid beside working at the flower shop his main job was interweb intelligence for the government the phone ranged five times "hello " came Itachi reply " hi My name is Inoichi Yamanaka and I would like to talk to your brother" " I'll go get him" Inoichi heard the phone be put down on a surface " SASUKE PHONE!" Itachi yelled " I thought I wasn't allowed on the phone " It's an urgent phone call for you" Inoichi smirked he worked along side Itachi at work and knew right away that Itachi figured why he had called. He heard the phone picked back up " yes" Sasuke replied coldly " HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RAPE MY LITTLE GIRL YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH" "I don't know what your talking who is this!" Sasuke looked at caller ID but it said {number is blocked} Itachi smiled " how about you meet me at the place you tried to rape her in and than lets see how sorry you are" and Inoichi hanged up.

Sasuke looked at the phone ' Kiba sure is pissed off to say that' he smirked 'this should be interesting' and Sasuke put the phone back on the hook. Inoichi went to Ino's room and grabbed her laptop and charger cord and took it to his bedroom for Ino's use " Princess?"he noticed she had fallen alseep under covers holding onto his pillow that he slept on he smiled he set the laptop on the dresser and walked out and shutting the silently and went back to Ino's room and took her pillow and grab a planket from the Hallway cabinet he went back downstairs with them and put them on couch.

Later that night Kiba got online

_Why? signed in (Kiba) _

_Forever in shadow signed in (Shikamaru) _

_Forever in Shadow: Kiba what's wrong?_

_Why?: she wouldn't talk to me _

_Forever in shadow: it was the same to me _

_Why?: why would Uchiha do that to her? _

_Forever in shadow: I'm wondering the same thing I haven't stopped thinking about it since it happened _

_Why?: why I would like to get him for what he done to her :( _

_Forever in shadow: I know _

_Emerald beauty signed on(Sakura)_

_Emerald beauty: hey guys :)_

_Forever in shadow: ...Hey_

_Why?: ..._

_Emerald beauty: what's going on did something happen? _

_Forever in shadow and Why? : nothing happened_

_Ramen king signed in (Naruto) _

_Ramen king: Hey No fair dude you got to leave early Kiba_

_Why?: sorry it was family buisness_

_Ramen king: ah _

_Emerald beauty: Hey Naruto_

_Ramen king: Hey Sakura :D_

_emerald beauty: I thought you were grounded _

_ramen king: I still am! Parents went out to eat so I decide to get on and see what's up _

_Why?: god Naruto you trouble maker_

_Ramen king: XD oh shit gotta go see you guys 2morro_

_Ramen king signed out_

_Emerald beauty: he never seems to surprise me sometimes :3_

_Why?: you can say that again _

_Emerald beauty: have fun guys I gotta go _

_Emerald beauty signed out _

_Why?: Shikamaru I'm not ready to tell Sakura about what happened to Ino so don't tell anyone ok not even your girl_

_Forever in shadow: wasn't going to Kiba._

_Why?: I know had to ask..._

_Forever in shadow: what else z wrong? _

_Why?: well..._

_Wind-Goddess signed in (Temari)_

_Wind-Goddess: Heya everyone so why did Ino skip all her classes?_

_Why?: she was really sick throwing up temperature and everything_

_Wind-Goddess: I hope she get's better :(_

_Why?: yea me too _

_Omg! signed in (Tenten)_

_Omg!: you guys won't believe what I heard! _

_Why?: what _

_Omg!: Neji said during track pratice that Lee fell flat on his Face!_

_Forever in shadow: O.o! and I thought Naruto was the clumsy one_

_Omg!: I kw rite_

_Why?: LMFAO!_

_Wind-goddess: god that's not like Lee unless he was distracted by that beautiful girl of his X3_

_Omg!: that's exactly wat happened _

_Why?: sorry guys but my mum z callin me_

_Why? signed out_

_Omg!: Hey Shikamaru why'd you and Ino skip the rest of the school classes today?_

_Forever in Shadow: family matter for me and Ino got really sick like Kiba said earlier to Temari_

_Omg!: oh hey night guys parents are tellin me 2 get 2 bed :P_

_Omg! signed out _

_Forever in shadow: so it's just u and..._

_Wind-goddess: sorry Kankuro just started screaming at Gaara _

_Forever in shadow: didn't he hav a dare not 2_

_Wind-goddess: :P he completed it ._

_Forever in Shadow: good luck with that _

_Wind-goddess: yea..._

_Wind-goddess signed out_

When Inoichi went to sleep on the couch he was worried he didn't think is little girl would recover from something like this when he had fallen into deep slumber Ino woke up and grabbed her laptop from the dresser and logged on.

_Scared signed in (Ino)_

_Forever in shadow: ...Ino is that u?_

_Scared: ...yea_

_Forever in shadow: Hey why did you run from me I was only trying to protect you and comfort you afterwards_

_Scared: I know, but I was so scared I didn't know what to do and I'm sorry I'd hurt you for it :'(_

_Forever in Shadow: don't cry I understand why Your always gonna be my sister and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you_

_scared: I know...I was so scared and I thought it might happen again that I broke it off with Kiba _

_Forever in shadow: Ino why would you do such a thing he loves you!_

_Scared: Wow this isn't like you_

_Forever in shadow: yea well don't get use to it ok, but you should fix things with Kiba he really worried about you _

_Scared: I know that, but I don't think I can trust any boys our age for awhile ..._

_Forever in shadow: hey Kiba not the one who forced himself on you Uchiha did_

_Scared: and I know why _

_Forever in shadow: Why?_

_Scared: remember that incident in front of the arcade when Sasuke wanted Sakura?_

_Forever in shadow: yea_

_Scared: well I think he blamed me for putting the wrong ideas into Sakura head _

_Forever in Shadow: in wanted pay back for it _

_Scared: yea _

_Why? signed in (Kiba)_

_Forever in shadow: hey man I'll leave the two of you alone _

_Forever in shadow signed out_

_Why?: Ino?_

_Scared: hey Kiba_

_Why?: Why did..._

_Scared: I was scared that would happen again_

_Why?: I would never force myself on you and you know that!_

_Scared: ...:'(_

_Why?: look I understand why you did it and I'm willing to give you the time that you need, but always know I'll be there for you always and I'm sorry I wasn't there when..._

_Scared: you don't have to apologize you didn't know it was gonna happen too_

_Why?: I love you_

_Scared: I love you too _

_Scared: Kiba sign out I'm coming over there _

_Why?: but it's late_

_Scared: I'll sneak out_

_Why?: Ok I'll have my window open for you ok_

_Scared: ok :D_

_Why?: =D_

_Why? signed out_

_Scared signed out_

Ino turned out her laptop and climbed out of bed and headed to her room for the window, but decided to change out of her school Uniform once she was in regular clothing she wrote a note to her dad saying she went to visit mom and than spend the night at Kiba's in their guest bedroom and also put that she really needed his company. Once she finished the note she tipped toe down stairs and put it on the coffee table and than tipped toe back upstairs and out her window she reached the cemetery and cried " oh momma I almost got raped by a former friend of mine he was never really a friend to begin with but his father was close to daddy once upon a time well I better go before the cemetery guard comes love you Momma" Ino said and left with a small smile. She reached the Inuzuka compound and found Kiba window which was on the second floor she climbed the tree next to his window and than climbed into his room " Hey Ino darling what took you" "Had to stop by to see Momma" "how is she?" "I think a little restless " Ino said with a slight giggle Kiba smiled and walked to her and embraced her she inhaled his scent and burrowed her face into the crook of his neck.

Ino looked at him " I shouldn't have doubted you " "it's ok " Ino kissed him deeply and he returned the kiss his hand went to her ass and she stopped for a moment, but relaxed and dug her fingers into his hair and bit his lip to continue kissing her passionately. He guided her to his bed and kissed her neck lightly nipping at the skin Ino moaned she reached for his shirt and took it off with his help he helped Ino out of her shirt, but than Ino turned away " Ino we could just cuddle we don't have to do this " "Kiba it's" " I know " he laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms she rested her head onto his chest and fell asleep instantly Kiba sighed softly ' Sasuke gonna pay' Kiba thought angrily eventually he went to sleep too.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A fight

The next morning Kiba was woken up by Akamaru barking at the window he threw a pillow at him to shut him up, but before he did that he noticed Ino had left. He climbed out of bed and looked out the window she was no where is sight he sighed heavily and went to his dresser, when he saw the note.

Kiba,

I left early because I'm still unsure of myself and the situation I've been in maybe the time apart will help me get past this I put alot of thought into this I hope you'll understand.

with love, 

Ino 

He put the paper down and looked at Akamaru, however, the dog wasn't looking at him just the window hoping Ino would climb back through. Kiba went to him and rubbed behind his ears " she needs time " Akamaru looked up at him and whined " If she finds another boyfriend I'll be happy for her " Akamaru knew different, but it wasn't his call he saw his master get ready for school and leave the bedroom for breakfast. Kiba sat down at the table disheartedly Hana raised an eyebrow "Hey, your normally excited in the morning" Kiba didn't respond, but remained silent Hana looked at her Mom, while she looked at Kiba " you know, you don't have to go to school today" " Thanks mom, but I want to go" He replied. After he ate he went to the front door put on his shoes and left.

Kiba reached the school and felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and saw Shino he smiled a small one and the two of them clapped hands " let me guess Ino and you broke up" " for a bit " "She'll come around and come back to you" "I know she just needs space" They walked passed Sakura and Lee " that's odd Kiba normally comes to hang out over here " Lee questioned when the bell ranged Sakura noticed Ino hadn't came to school she looked concerned, but would call her later after school. The classroom felt awkward without Ino and everyone felt it Shikamaru had put his head down on the desk to hide his anger he knew Sasuke would come to school and Sasuke smirked he knew his plan was working everyone was feeling awkward two seats above Sasuke's Kiba glared at him there was a chance Ino would never come back to this school and her father would probably transfer her to another one away from the Uchiha. Kiba couldn't blame him for doing it just mean that the break up would be permanent and he hated to see it that way Shikamaru was thinking the same there was no way Inoichi was going to let Ino come to school with the boy who almost raped her.

Ino stretched out her stressed muscles and walked downstairs she heard her dad talking to Tsume and Shikaku and went back upstairs she didn't what to hear what they were talking about. Inoichi placed his hand on the table his whole body shooked with anger Tsume placed a hand on his shoulder " Ino needs to be here transferring her would break her heart permantly " Inoichi looked up " What am I to do I can't just go to Uchiha and demand they move " "Inoichi right on this Tsume " Shikaku reasoned " I know that what I mean is you can always home school her " "Tsume I can't I have a very important job " "What I mean is Hana can home school her " "Tsume Hana has a job as a vet she doesn't have the time to home school my daughter" Inoichi replied Tsume knew he was right on that til she heard Shikaku speak up " My wife can do it " Tsume and Inoichi turned to look at him " are you certain?" Inoichi asked " pretty sure Yoshino wouldn't mind." Shikaku said " I still don't know about this I still want to go to school where she can be with her friends" Inoichi said.

Upstairs Ino had climbed out of her window with her school uniform on and with her shoes on and headed to school. When she got to the gate she comtimplating whether she should go or not. Ino walked through the gate she wasn't about to let Sasuke win this battle that he had brought up she walked into the school and put on her slippers and walked to class, but she had noticed no one was there ' it's probably lunch time' she thought and than she started thinking 'I left Kiba pretty heart broken so maybe I should head back home' she thought again and than she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her neck and the smell of cherry blossoms evading her nostrails "Sakura?" Ino asked confused "I'm so glad your here! " "What's wrong?" "Kiba and Shikamaru got into a fight with Sasuke!" "What!" Ino said shocked out of her mind, but Sakura pulled her out of it "What are you doing here? Kiba and Shikamaru said you were sick." "I'm not sick Sakura..." "than why stay out of..." Ino stopped her in mid-sentenced and explained what had really happened and Sakura happy expression turned to fury in a split second and hurried off to the cafeteria Ino followed not wanting Sakura to get suspended because of what she had told her, however, she was too late Sakura marched to the three fighting boys pulled Kiba and Shikamaru away and with all her might punched Sasuke and it sent him to the ground.

Sasuke looked bewilder as well as everyone else Sakura stood over Sasuke and grabbed the collar of his shirt in one hand and the other getting ready to punch him again and she spoke her words came out in cold venom " Uchiha you will pay for what you did to my best friend you will never be with me I told you this and you used her to get me I suggest you leave this place " Sasuke for once was scared her eyes hidden under her bangs, but everyone knew especially Ino there was killing intent in them " I should beat you to death for what you done to her she didn't do anything to you so why do you have to be like that to her " Sakura had shouted tears fell from her cheeks and punched him again letting him go and leaving the cafeteria. Shikamaru and Kiba didn't dare fight him again and it didn't look like Sasuke was getting up from that punch Shikamaru turns to Kiba and whispers " she knows" "that was my only guess unless" and Kiba stopped talking when he saw a glimpse of blonde come in the cafeteria his heart wanted to go to her and engulf her into his embrace, but his body protested all action in a state of shock.

Ino stopped at the door of the cafeteria to stare at Sasuke and her face glowered to fury she didn't what to leave this school he should for what he had done to her, but had decided to follow Sakura out of the school.

* * *

A/n: omg so sorry for the long wait writers block and all that plz read and review :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Feelings

Kiba turned to Sasuke and saw that his ego was hurt, but what he didn't was how did Sakura find out and why was Ino here? his heart went after her, but his body stayed as if it was in shock ' why am I standing here' he thought he felt a push on his shoulder and saw Shikamaru telling him to chase after her and that was when his body started moving and ran out of the cafeteria and school grounds he passed the school gates when someone pulled on his arm he turned his face that way and saw Ino standing there with a tear streak face. Kiba felt her hand that was on his arm shaking and pulled her into a hug she embraced him and cried hot tears into his shirt

" Ino I'm here I won't let him hurt you anymore" he felt her nod her head still sobbing he tightened his hold around her like it was the last time he could hold her.

Ino crying calmed and she looked up to him with a small smile, but Kiba knew the saddness was still in her eyes and that her happy bounce was still gone he snarled towards the school where Sasuke was still at, but felt Ino pull at his shirt. Kiba looked at Ino and knew at once she was trying to get herself together to talk.

"Kiba I'm sorry" Ino apologized looking down

"there's no need to be .." Kiba replied making her look up to him.

" yes there is I broke up with you breaking your heart making you feel ten times worse than I was and even though you don't deserve someone as selfish as me I love you, but I still.." Ino explained with tears falling.

" Ino my heart belongs to you and you do deserve me even through all the pain and obstacles we been through and there's no way I'm giving up now " Kiba said with hope in his eyes.

"No! Kiba listen I don't think I'll ever get passed this..." Kiba's lips crushed hers and he felt her respond to it instantly he deepen the kiss and pulled her closer when they let go.

Kiba asked " If we didn't belong together you wouldn't have responded to that kiss I love you Ino and nothing will take that away from me"

" Oh Kiba!" Ino replied with a light hit to his shoulder he cocked his foolish smile and swooped her off her feet.

Ino squeaked in surprise and then felt him take off towards home she smiled. They hopped over the fence of his backyard and walked over to their tree and climbed up it Kiba wrapped his arms around Ino's waist she leaned onto him for support.

Ino sighed " Kiba I don't know how you put up with me"

"I've known you for along time so I've had practice" Ino just smiled after that later than day they decided to go home and get online.

_Love him signed in (Ino)_

_Forever in shadow signed in (Shikamaru)_

_Love him: Hey Shika :D _

_Forever in shadow: Ino? what were u doing at school today? _

_Love him: I went because I didn't want to wallow in sorrow _

_Forever in Shadow: how is Kiba? _

_Love him: doing better_

_Cherry blossom signed in (Sakura) _

_Cherry blossom: Hey Shikamaru...Ino_

_Love him: is something wrong Sakura? _

_Cherry blossom: Idk, but Lee is worried about you and how your feeling _

_Love him: tell him I'm feeling fine and should be in school tomorrow :D _

_Cherry blossom: kk oh are you and Kiba back 2gether? _

_Love him: yea, but taking it slow_

_Forever in shadow: that's good to know _

_Love him: thnx u 2 I mean it :D _

_My heart is yours signed in (Kiba) _

_Panda buns signed in (Tenten) _

_Youthful strength signed in (Lee) _

_Panda buns: Hey Ino I'm glad to see you on you haven't been online for awhile _

_Love him: I know kinda been trying to get over somethings that happened _

_My Heart is yours: one step at a time baby _

_Love him: I know :) _

_Heart is yours: btw Shikamaru what happened after I left the cafeteria? _

_Forever in shadow: Temari insulted Sasuke and Tenten punched him _

_Panda Buns: damn straight_

_Youthful strength: and Gaara looked like he was gonna kill Sasuke_

_Cherry blossom: I say Sasuke should move away again and peace shall be here again_

_Love him: true on that! :D _

_Shark tooth signed in (suigetsu) _

_Love him: :/ oh great it's **Him** _

_Heart is yours: you better not start anything Suigetsu _

_Shark tooth: I won't _

_Cherry blossom: he laughed the whole time Sasuke was getting punched and insulted even though they're friends _

_Love him: that's messed up _

_Forever in shadow: it is_

_Wings of freedom signed on (chouji) _

_Wings of freedom: Hey Shikamaru is Ino online? _

_Forever in shadow: yea she is y? _

_Wings of Freedom: My mom got something 4 her _

_Love him: really? _

_Wings of freedom: yep :D _

_clay maker signed in (Deidara) _

_Clay maker: hey what happen to the fire of the sophmore girls? _

_Panda buns: oh fuck off Deidara _

_Clay maker: :P _

_Wings of freedom: the seniors been trying to get the hottest gossip to talk about _

_Love him: was that when I wasn't in school? _

_Forever in shadow: yea Hidan the worse _

_Heart is yours: no joke : (_

_Love him: I guess I will find out about it :P _

_Wings of freedom: uh yea _

_Worshipper signed in (Hidan) _

_Worshipper: Deidara! yo Party at Itachi's place!_

_Clay maker: when? _

_Worshipper: tomorrow night _

_Clay maker: is his parents still out of town? _

_Worshipper: duh they've been out of town for months now _

_Clay maker: I'll be there maybe I'll pick up girl at that party_

_Love him: ... -_-' and all seniors talk about are parties_

_Hearts is yours: Oh I see someone being a party thrower when she reaches senior year :3 _

_Love him: hey! not funny! but true :P _

_Panda buns: Hey Shikamaru is Naruto still grounded _

_Forever in shadow: as far as I know yea he is _

_Love him: wow his mom must really be mad at him _

_heart is yours: yea he's been cursing his lungs out in the hall during class time and it pisses off Kakashi sensei alot _

_Worshipper: HEY! that's bullshit ! _

_Love him: your doing it now aren't you :( _

_Worshipper: damn! _

_Love him: oh! got to run love you Kiba, but Dad is calling me _

_Love him signed out _

Ino got off her laptop and went downstairs and saw her dad on the couch he was serious and something seemed to be on his mind earlier that day he had been on the phone talking to someone "Dad what's wrong?" she asked he patted the spot next to him and she walked over there and sat down he turned to her with a slight smile.

" honey I just got a call from the DA and they said that apparently you have half brother " he said grabbing Ino hand and squeezing slightly.

"How!" she asked astonished that she even had a half brother and then she remembered that dad and her mom had once filed legal seperation and was seperated for at least two years before she was born she had to assume that, but soon after those two years they both realized their mistakes and married once again.

" it was before you were born when we were seperated for two years she had found this man to date and he accidently got her pregnant and yea you get the picture from there " he explained Ino felt that he was shaking, but not with anger, but disappointment. " do you know his name?" Ino asked looking up at her dad.

"no, but he got his mother bright blonde hair" he answered something Ino didn't get she had gotten her fathers platium blonde hair and his eyes, but with mothers eye color " does he know that his mother died" she questioned.

Inoichi shooked his head no and she knew he wanted to keep it that way knew that he did what the son of his wife to know that he had other family he looked to Ino and said " Go do something talk, but you've got school tomorrow and you let Sasuke know that you won't back down from him"

" you got it Dad!" Ino said with eyes filled with determination while getting up and heading back upstairs and hopping on her laptop.

_Wow signed in (Ino) _

_Clay maker: welcome back :D _

_Wow: thank you Dei_

_heart is yours: what did your dad want?_

_Wow: family matter_

_Heart is yours: ah (she'll tell me later when she says that ) _

_Forever in shadow: ...shit! got to go bye guys _

_Forever in shadow signed out _

_Wow: ? _

_Heart is yours: don't know _

_Wow: wow it's getting pretty late see you at school tomorrow Love? _

_Heart is yours definately :D _

_Wow signed out _

_Heart is yours signed out _

Ino got off her laptop for good and got ready for bed her dog Cosmos following her.

* * *

A/n: Hey guys sorry for looooong update to this story been having terrible writers block for this so enjoy and review! :D


End file.
